The Shinobis of Destiny and the Olympians
by Doryuuheki
Summary: With the efforts from both Naruto and Sasuke, they successfully end the Fourth Great Ninja War and bring a new era of peace for the Elemental Nations. However, fates a bitch and she can't seem to give them a break. A Crevice in time opens and sucks them in. There, they will start their new lives in American in the 2000s. Pairings: Naruto x Athena; Sasuke x Hestia; No Harem
1. Epilogue: The Beginning of an End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto series/manga or the Percy Jackson series. I do however, own all my OCs I will create.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys Doryuuheki here with my first fic. How did you guys like it? Was it bad? Was it ok? Was it good? What improvements do I need? I accept constructive criticism since I'm still new to this. Please review and support.

**Update: Character Bios on the Bottom**

**Update 2: Corrected Grammatical Errors**

**Update 3: Changed return time from 5 years to 8 years to fix contradiction**

* * *

Epilogue: The Beginning of an End

* * *

"Dialogue"

_'Thought'_

**_"Jutsu / Technique"_**

**"_Biju"_**

"**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Demons "**

* * *

Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen Main Battlefield

* * *

The air was murky, filled with the smell of death and destruction.

The land barren of life, only littered with bodies of the thousands of shinobi that fought to save the world.

Standing in the middle of the wasteland, with its terrifying glory was, the **Juubi**. Progenitor of the Tailed Beasts and all that existed in this world. It roared with such malice that the earth shook in its presence.

On top of the Juubi's head were the two individuals that plunged the world into chaos, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito, the harbingers of the shinobi world, the true leaders of Akatsuki. They stood stoically, arms crossed, and sharingan eyes that had no remorse and only held malice.

"There's barely anymore resistance left. We have all eight of the biju and the only remaining shinobi to resist us are those two fools." Obito said with annoyance.

"It's time we start preparing for the final part of the plan. But for it to succeed we need to extract the Kyuubi from the container. Then we can finally reset the world with _**Mugen Tsukiyomi**_ and create a world of peace!" Madara preached with such exuberance.

Distances away from the primordial demon were the last two fighting shinobi going up against the Uchiha Harbingers. While the rest of the army was regrouping and healing the injured shinobi, those two chose to stay behind and fight. One is wearing a standard Konoha jonin flak jacket with orange rimmed black Anbu pants. Over that was a red-orange trench coat with black flames licking the edges of the coat and on the back, it says Rokudaime Hokage (六代目火影). His most distinct features were his blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and foxlike whiskers. And his name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama.

Next to him was a man that had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. And on the back of his hair, one could say that it was spiked up like a duck butt. He was wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt that had a zipper and on the back of it was the Uchiha crest. He also wore dark blue pants with a purple rope belt tied to a bow that was hanging on his waist. And on the back of his waist was his sword, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi or the Grass Cutting Sword. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha and wielder of the _**Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan**_.

They were on their knees exhausted, trying to stabilize their breathing and regain any amount of chakra they can.

"Sasuke… I'm almost out of chakra. Even with Kurama I would only be able to muster enough for one last assault." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Dobe, I say we create a distraction and synchronize out last attacks on them. I only have enough chakra to assist in the distraction and use the Mangekyo Sharingan effectively." Sasuke said with a tired voice.

The blonde chuckled, "What's this? The mighty Uchiha asking for help? Has the world come to an end?"

Deadpanned Sasuke, "Oi Dobe, as you can see the world is close to coming to an end."

"Ahh, whatever." Naruto said in an exasperated tone. "Smartass." Naruto muttered.

"We'll go in five, cool?"

"Hnn…"

"Stupid Uchihas and their stupid grunts. Can't even say a complete sentence." Mumbled Naruto.

"Dobe stop stalling and go!" Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto growled "Teme…"

'_You recharged enough chakra yet Kurama?'_

'_**I was only able to regain twenty-five percent of my chakra back. That's enough for a Bijudama and a couple of clones.'**_

'_That's enough for the plan. YOSH! Let's show them who they're messing with!'_

'_**Hmph, kit. Remember, I always got your back.'**_

'_Time to shove up a Bijudama up their ass-ttebayo!"_

"Goooooooo!" Yelled the Blonde.

The last Uzumaki and the last Uchiha ran to the Juubi blazing with their _**Kyuubi Chakra Mode**_ and _**Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan**_.

Raising his hand, Obito said "See that your efforts were for nothing and suffer in despair!"

Under his command, the Juubi whipped out his tails at the duo, intent on obliterating them.

Said duo effortlessly dodged the incoming attack and prepared for their attacks.

Blazing through dozens of hand signs Naruto yelled, _**"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu"**_

Focusing his eyes on the Juubi, Sasuke gave a sharp cry, _**"Enton: Kagutsuchi"**_

Dozens of roots bursted out from the ground and melded together, forming a Chinese dragon. It constricted the Juubi and drained some of its power.

As the primordial demon was being squeezed by the wooden dragon, the jet black flames of Amaterasu shaped into giant spears and plunged into the Juubi, weakening it further.

When seeing this, the Uchiha primarch scoffed and said," Foolish. Your efforts into damaging the Juubi are for naught. The Juubi is a thing of nature. It can never die!" Madara raised his arm to chest level and moved his palm facing the wooden dragon and the black flames. _**"Shinra Tensei"**_

The force from the repulsion was so strong that the wooden dragon bursted into chunks of wood and the never ending flames extinguished.

Monotonously, Obito said "It's over" _**"Sen'en Goka"**_

The flames released from Obito's gunbai headed towards the duo in breaking speed. The flames were moving too fast for them to avoid and as the flames contacted them, they screamed in agony from the pain of being burned. "Augggghhh"

When the flames died down, they saw a pair of singed men and as they were about to walk down to fetch the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the bodies bursted into smoke. *POOF* *POOF*

The shadow clones fulfilled their purpose and behind the Harbingers were the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

"Time to end this once and for all!" Naruto exclaimed

"_Let's go Kurama!" _Clad in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he raised both of his hands and faced towards the Juubi. Particles of negative and positive chakra were forming on his palm and as the energy has stabilized he released the massive energy of destruction _**"BIJUDAMA!"**_

Next to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Sasuke focused his chakra on his eyes and activated Susanoo. _**"Susanoo!"**_ Then he focused on his target, the Juubi and released his attack with all the chakra he could muster. _**"Enton: Yasaka Magatama!"**_

"Oh sh-" Obito wasn't able to finish that sentence as the attacks hit them.

The collision from both techniques were so overwhelming that it resulted in eradicating the Juubi and Harbingers of the shinobi world from existence.

*BOOOOOOOOM* *BOOOOOM* *BOOOOOM* *BOOOOOOOOOM**BOOOOOM*

As the smoke cleared there was a three mile wide crater, where the Juubi previously stood.

"Finally… we did it. There gone… It's over." Naruto said heavily breathing from chakra exhaustion.

"…" Sasuke said in silence.

"_Nii-san, I did it! It's over. I didn't let your sacrifices become meaningless. I hope you are resting in peace Nii-san."_Sasuke thought.

As they were resting, something caught their attention. Just dozens of feet above the crater, there was a crevice of time created by the collision of their overpowered attacks.

"_Shit! With nothing to stabilize the influx of time energy, the crevice will eventually expand and swallow the earth whole."_ Thought Naruto, inwardly cursing.

"Naruto, what the hell it that?" Sasuke panicked

"It's a time crevice, basically a hole in time and space. If we don't do anything about it, it would eventually suck up the earth and erase it from existence." Explained the blonde.

"Shit! We finally destroyed the Juubi, Madara and Obito and now this. Is all our actions really for naught?" Sasuke despaired

"Don't worry. I think I have a solution. If I were create a time-space barrier, and containing the crevice, theoretically would stabilize the energy."

"Then what are you waiting for Dobe! Hurry up before we all get sucked in!"

"Shut up! I'm already creating the seal right now!" Naruto said hurriedly while writing the seal in neck breaking speed.

After twenty seconds Naruto rose up and attached the tag with a kunai and threw it at the crevice. Right before the kunai reached the crevice, Naruto activated the seal. _**"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Jikukan Kekkai Shiho Fujin!"**_

The seal brightened up and intricate markings surrounded the time crevice and it started to shrink slowly.

"Heh, never doubt an Uzumaki when it comes to seals!" Naruto exclaimed while pushing his fist up.

The crevice was shrinking smaller and smaller as time passed but as it was nearly sealed up the seal was overwhelmed by the time-space energy and the crevice was rapidly growing large.

"OI DOBE! The seals not working! The crevice just reopened!" Sasuke yelled

"Shit! I need to reinforce the seal with my chakra!"

"_Damn! I don't have enough chakra to stabilize the seal. Kurama, you got anymore chakra to spare?"_

"_**Kit, im all out from the last attack. I'm sorry"**_

"_Well, this is not going to end well."_

"SASUKE! I don't have enough chakra to reinforce the seal. Hopefully the chakra in the seal can stabilize whatever it can!"

"Dammit Dobe, the one time we need chakra and you're out of it! Aren't you supposed to be some fucking chakra battery?"

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead and said, "Teme! Excuse me for using the last of my chakra on the damn _**Bijudama**_!"

"NARUTO! It's not the time to start arguing! We need to do something now! Fast!"

"OH SHIT! The seal died out! The crevice is expanding to fast! We need to move!" Naruto screamed.

They bolted up and ran as their life depends on it. As they were running the crevice widened in an accelerated rate and was catching up fast to the duo. There was no hope and the crevice was a few feet away from them.

"Sasuke! I wanted to say something before we die!"

"What!"

"_I bet the dobe is going to say some sappy crap like "I'm glad we're brothers in all but blood."" Sasuke thought._

"Fuck youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

And the last Uzumaki and Uchiha disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

At Limbo

* * *

Naruto's head was throbbing. No, it was worse than that. It felt like Baa-chan punched his head a dozen times with her chakra enhanced fists. Next to him, he heard a groan and he assumed it was Sasuke. When he opened his eyes all he saw was white. He was in a room that was all white from the ground up. It reminded him of the room he was in when he fought Kurama for his chakra.

"_Crap! I think were in the afterlife!"Naruto thought as he tried to rid himself from the throbbing pain in his head._

Sasuke groaned and put a hand on his head to try and relieve the pain. He opened his eyes and all he saw was white. Then he said, "Naruto, where are hell are we?"

"Teme, I think were in the afterlife." Naruto said calmly

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shot up from where he was sitting. The sudden movement disrupted his vertigo and his headache started to increase.

"What the hell? You sure you got the right place?" Sasuke said while in pain.

"I think we can answer your question." A calm and gentle voice said

The two turned to the voice and saw a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich amethyst eyes and had creamy colored skin. She was dressed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono with a creamy pink cherry blossom design. The woman looked at them with a gentle smile that eased their souls.

"Who are you and where are we?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah! Who are you pretty lady!" Naruto exclaimed

"Huhuhuhu, thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun. You may call me Kami or formally known as Izanami no Mikoto."

Naruto's eyes widened and stuttered, "R-really? As in Izanami no Mikoto, the goddess of both creation and d-d-death?"

"The one and only!" She said cheerfully

"If you're really Izanami no Mikoto, then could you explain where we are at the moment?" Sasuke said calmly but in reality, in his mind he was confused and scared.

'_S-shit, we got Kami here. Hopefully she doesn't sent me to hell after all I did'_

"Yes, to answer your question, we are at what we call limbo. The place between life and death. You guys arrived after you got sucked into the time crevice." Mikoto said gently

She held up her hand and said "Before you say anything else, I think a couple of people want to talk to you."

A bright light shined behind Sasuke and Naruto. They turned around only to see eight people they recognized. Before them stood, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi. Both of them tried hard not to cry but the influx of emotions got to them and instantly, tears streamed from their eyes down their cheek.

***Naruto's POV***

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Baa-Chan, and Ero-sennin." Naruto whispered

"Hey son, how's it been?" Minato asked

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan…" he whispered

"SOOOCHIII!" Kushina screamed while tackling-hugging him.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto said with a voice filled with happiness

"I missed you guys. I missed you guys so much." Naruto said with a trembling voice while wrapping her with the tightest hug he could, fearing that if he left go she would disappear.

"It's okay sochi I'm here." she whispered into his ear while slowly stroking his hair, making a swirl of relief and calm fall over him.

Naruto was about to say something but another pair of arms hugged them and when he turned, he saw a mop of blonde hair, instantly recognizing his dad.

"Tou-chan…" whispered Naruto

"You made me very proud son. You stayed true to your word and finally managed to bring peace to the world. And with the Five Great Nations united, an era peace can finally begin," Minato said speaking very proudly at his son's accomplishment.

"Yes, you made us both very proud sochi. We thank you for being our son." Kushina said with a motherly voice

When they said those words, Naruto felt like the most happiest person in the world. "Tou-chan… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said while tears stream down his face. Then he rubbed the tears from his eyes and exclaimed with a beaming smile, "Well, what do you expect? We are talking about your son here! Don't forget your talking about the orange Rokudaime Hokage-ttebayo!"

"Ah yes, we're also very proud of you for reaching your dream of being Hokage, Naruto. You even got to be Hokage earlier than me." Minato said with a proud grin

"Yeah… I was very happy when I was chosen to be the Hokage. But maaaaaan, the paperwork. *sob* There was no end to it! I barely had any time to get some ramen! Ramen! Even with shadow clones I wasn't able to cut down the time."

Minato froze when he heard the word paperwork and shadow clones. Even though he was praised and recognized as a prodigy, he couldn't figure out a way to combat paperwork. As realization passed he silently walked a few feet away from Kushina and Naruto. He pulled out a storage scroll that said "desk" and unsealed a desk. When he walked up to the desk, he started to continuously pound it head on it and get muttering, "Stupid" "I'm not a prodigy" "Stupid". While watching this scene, Kushina and Naruto sweat dropped and thoughts filled their mind.

'_Minato is truly an idiot' Kushina said _

'_Hahahahaha! And they call my dad a prodigy! Hahahahahaha!' Naruto thought as he watched his dad continuously pound his head on the desk._

"_**To think he's the one that sealed me into you! Hahaha! This is hilarious! Best shit I've seen since your dad got the shit beat out of him when he tried to steal your mom's ramen!"Kurama howled**_

'_Wait, really!? How did that happen?' Naruto said eagerly_

'_**It was while she was pregnant with you and your mother was VERY moody. Your father may be smart but he's dense like you when it comes to women.'**_

'_Yeah… HEY! What do you mean dense!'Naruto screamed_

'_**Nah, im not telling you.' Kurama said then he cut the mental link with Naruto**_

'_KURAMA!'_

*Back to reality*

"Soooo… what now?" Naruto questioned

"Hey Gaki! Your forgetting about us!" Jiraiya exclaimed

Naruto quickly turned his head and happily yelled, "Ero-sennin! Baa-chan!"

When Naruto finished his sentence, he felt someone hitting his head. He looked and he saw Tsunade.

"Damn Gaki! Stop calling me Baa-Chan!" Tsunade yelled

"Nehhh! Then stop being old!" Naruto said while sticking out his tough

Then, both Tsunade and Naruto were enveloped with a hug by Jiraiya and he said, "Today is a glorious day! I get to see my apprentice and how he turned out after I kicked the bucket! Hahahaha"

"Ero-sennin! I told you I would bring peace throughout the Elemental Nations!" Naruto said while giving a thumb up

"Hehe, Gaki you make me proud to be your teacher. Not only you inherited my will but you even brought it to fruition!" "And since you inherited my will, his you also inherit researching skills?" Jiraiya said while wagging his eyebrows

Naruto walked back and said "Dammit Ero-sennin, I'm not a pervert. And stop being a pervert!"

"You are incorrect!" he said while wagging his finger and then yelled "I'm not a pervert! I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"…damn Ero-sennin, that was lame…" deadpanned Naruto

"Shut up!" he said in an annoyed tone and bopped him on the head

Then, the teacher and apprentice started to argue back and forth while Tsunade was trying to call for their attention.

"Guys."

"Guys"

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forhead and said "GUYS!"

"IDIOTS" she yelled while hitting them both on the head

"Awww man, my headache came back!" Naruto groaned "Why did you hit me!"

"Because you guys were ignoring me!" Tsunade said with a VERY sweet smile while cracking her knuckles

Jiraiya and Naruto bolted up and ran to Tsunade and went prostrating.

"We are sorry Lady Tsunade! Please forgive us for our impudence!"

She turned her head and crossed her arms under her breasts and said, "Hmph"

Minato and Kushina walked over and joined in and they all started to laugh. Then they all continued to catch up with one another.

***Sasuke's POV***

"Nii-san, Tou-san, and Kaa-san." Sasuke said with a trembling voice

Mikoto was the first one to respond and say, "Sasuke-chan" She walked up to him and enveloped him with a hug he had not felt since he was seven.

Sasuke was frozen. He could not think clearly in this situation. There, right in front of him was his parents and brother! His mom was right there hugging him, shrouding him with the feeling of a mother hugging their child. All he could really say at this moment was "Mom".

"Sasuke-chan. I missed you so much! I wish I was there for you. To support you. To love you. To take care of you. You wouldn't have had to live a life of hatred." Mikoto sobbed while still hugging his seventeen year old son.

When Sasuke heard him mom sobbing, the first thing he did was to respond back to the hug. He hugged her with all his might to show her that he still loved her.

"Mom, its ok. In the end, I was able to get out of the path of hatred and break the curse that was in our family." Sasuke calmly said with a reassuring voice.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes till Itachi called Sasuke for his attention.

"Sasuke" Itachi said in a monotonous yet warm voice

"Nii-san"

"I see you were able to make your own decision and chose the path that lead out of the hatred that festered our clan." He said with a proud voice

"Yeah, after Hashirama told me the truth of what happened with the Uchiha clan, it changed my view of thinking. In the end, I did not want your sacrifices to be in vain just because of the hatred that closed off my mind. So, I chose to protect the village."

Itachi smiled as he heard what Sasuke said. He was glad that his little brother was able to get past his hatred and see the truth. He pushed his index and middle fingers on Sasuke's forehead and said "Foolish little brother. You made me proud."

At that moment, he felt like the happiest man alive. But the feeling disappeared after he heard a grunt. Sasuke turned to the right to see his father with his ever stoic face. He was beginning to worry about what his father thought of him. Was he proud? Was he disappointed? What he mad? Those kinds of thoughts were clouding Sasuke's mind at the moment. However, he got his focus back when his named was called.

"Sasuke" Fugaku said in a deep and monotonous voice

Sasuke felt himself stiffen as he turned towards his father to face him. He tried to calm himself for what his father was going to say to him.

"Sasuke" Fugaku repeated in the same tone

"Sasuke, lift your head up and look me in the eyes." Sasuke brought his gaze from the ground to his father. He almost didn't realize he was staring at the floor. Apparently, after all the hardship he'd endured, there still remained that ingrained respect for his father.

As Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder, in a proud tone he said "What I wanted to say was that… I'm proud of you son."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like he was complete. The love from mom and Itachi and acknowledgement from his Father. It was what he had yearned for during his childhood. At the moment for the first time in years, he felt like he was at peace. Then the Uchiha family stood near each other in comfortable silence.

***Main POV***

When Kami deemed that each family to have successfully caught up with each other, she called their attention to her.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Your family members and I have discussed a proposal that I am about to offer you" Kami said with a feminine tone

"I want to give you guys a seconds chance in life. To live in a new world" Kami said calmly

'_A second chance? A new world?' Both Naruto and Sasuke thought_

"Why are you offering us a chance to live a second life? And at a new world at that?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah, I agree with the dobe. So, could you explain to us why? Also, can you give details of this 'new world'?" Sasuke said

"I want to give you both a chance to have something you missed out on. Love. Friendship. Respect. Family. Peace. The lives you had in the elemental nations was too hate-ridden for you to live a life of peace. However I can take you to a different place. A parallel world. A world that is more technologically advanced than us by hundreds of years."

"Could you please elaborate more on this parallel world?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes. If you choose to accept, I was going to send you to Boston, Massachusetts. One of the states in the United States of America. The United States or North America is one of the seven continent in the world. Continents are pretty much like the elemental nations. States are like the villages the Elemental nations have. This world is a place where there are a variety of languages and advance technology. Also, the humans that live their don't utilize chakra and only have a small amount enough for them to live. The place I'll be sending you guys is native to the language of English. Don't worry, before I send you, I'll transfer the English language to your mind so you can speak it when you first arrive. So, any questions?"

"I was wondering if we are going to retain our current abilities when we go to this new world?" asked Naruto

'_Nice question Dobe!' Sasuke thought as he nodded his head in agreement_

"Yes, you will be able to retain your current skills and abilities but be warned. I suggest you do not use your abilities in public or else there will be severe consequences like being subjected as a human experiment." Kami warned

'_Ughhh, it reminds me of Orochi-pedo and his experiments' Naruto shivered at the thought_

'_*sigh* I don't want to meet another Orochimaru' Sasuke thought_

After hearing this, they both vigorously nodded their heads.

"So, do you boys both agree?" Kami asked

They both turned around to look for a response from their families. All they saw were nods and smiles filled with pride. Naruto and Sasuke turn back to Kami and bowed in respect before replying.

"We accept!" They both said.

"Oh yes, one more thing. I'm choosing you both as representatives of the Shinto Gods. So basically, you will be our agent and you guys will be receiving our blessings." Kami said while smiling

"Uhhh okay." They both said. They didn't really know what to say. I mean they were chosen as agents of kami!

"Oh don't worry boys!" waving her hand dismissively "All you really need to do is give us offferings weekly and have faith in us gods. And maybe a mission or two every year." Kami explained

"Uhhh okay." They said still stunned.

"The blessing you guys will receive today will be from Amaterasu-omikami and I, Izanami no Mikoto!" She said cheery

"With Amaterasu's blessing both of you will be able to change the composition of your fire techniques at will. So you can change your standard flames to the jet-black flames of Amaterasu. Also, she's giving you both gifts to use for your next life. Naruto will be receiving the Yasakani no Magatama, which has the ability to seal any type of chakra, ranging from human to divine. As time passes, the user is able to unlock each path ability from the _**Rinnegan**_. As for Sasuke, he will be receiving the Yata Mirror; it is endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the attack entirely ineffective; and the Totsuka no Tsuguri ; the sword that can cut through anything and seal it; but he will only be able to use those items when he activates _**Susanoo**_." She explained

"With my blessings, both of you guys will be able to use the genjutsu ability from the Mangekyo Sharingan without the drawback of losing your sight. The genjutsu is able to affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user. Basically turn an illusion to reality." She happily explains

"So in three seconds, the Shinto god crest will be branded on your biceps." Kami said in an excited tone

Three, Two, One…

A bright light shined on their biceps. As the lights faded they saw that there was a symbol of a Torii gate.

"So, are you boys ready to leave?"

They both turned around and looked back at their families and said, "After we say our goodbyes."

The goddess nodded in acceptance.

***Naruto's POV***

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Baa-Chan, and Ero-sennin… I'll miss you guys." Naruto said while tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks.

"Sochi, I'll miss you too." Kushina said and she walked up and hugged her son

"Naruto, just remember that we will always be proud of you." Minato grinned and hugged his son

"Gaki, we'll miss you." Both Tsunade and Jiraiya said at the same time and joined in on their hug.

"Remember Naruto, take good care of yourself sweetheart. Remember to be polite around others, eat your vegetables and go to bed at a reasonable time," Kushina said making all of them chuckle. "Make lots of friends, friends that care about you and like you for who you are. Don't ever let anyone try to change you. I want you to meet a nice girl and fall in love."

"Well, all I can say is good luck in your new life and know you will always make us both proud. And listen to everything your motor mouth mother just told you," He said which earned him an elbow in the ribs by Kushina." "Oh, and find a girl like your mother. She'll keep us in line" He winked at Naruto.

They kept hugging each other till Kami told them it was time to go.

***Sasuke's POV***

The Uchiha family was standing in silence, all of them unsure of what to say. And again, Mikoto was the one to do something first.

"Sasuke, just remember that we'll always love you and you will always make us proud." She said smiling while hugging her son

"Sasuke, remember I'll always be there for you in your heart." Itachi calmly said while poking his little brother's forehead

"Hnn…" Fugaku said so he can get Sasuke's attention.

As Sasuke turned to face his father, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was his father that was holding him on the shoulder. They both looked each other in the eye and a silent message was passed through both Father and Son.

'_Son, I will always be proud of you'_

'_Thanks Dad'_

***Main POV***

"Alright boys, time to go!" Kami said with exuberance

Said boys both turned away from their parents and walked towards Kami. Then with a wave of her hand a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"This is the portal that will lead you to your new life." She said

They both nodded and thanked her and walked towards the portal. While walking Naruto heard her mother yell out, "NARUTO, REMEMBER TO GET ME SOME GRAND BABIES TO SPOIL!"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and Sasuke was laughing at him. But he stopped laughing after what his mom said.

"SASUKE, LIKE KUSHINA SAID, GIVE ME SOME GRANDKIDS TO SPOIL!" Mikoto said with a cheerful voice.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke stepped through the portal and they were ready to start their new lives.

* * *

Alleyway in Boston, Massachusetts

* * *

There was a bright light in an alleyway in Boston and nobody noticed. As the light faded there stood Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke clad 'modern' outfits Kami had them change into before leaving. They both stood in silence for 5 minutes to regain their bearings.

"Well, I guess this is it huh?" Naruto said

"Yah, a new life. Peace." Sasuke said

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to start this new life alone. I don't want to rely on others." Sasuke said to him

"Then I guess we should go our separate paths and in eight years we come back to this very spot and meet." Said Naruto

"Hnnn" Sasuke nodded

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now" Naruto said

"Yeah, see you around" Sasuke turned around and walked out the alley into the new world

"Heh, always had to be the cool badass huh Sasuke?" Naruto said and then shook his head and headed for the opposite direction of where Sasuke headed.

'_Well, at least I know I won't be alone since I got you Kurama.'_

'_**Hmph, Kit save the sappy stuff for later' Kurama said while smiling**_

'_Yeah, Yeah… So, what do you suppose I do now?'_

'_**Well, for one, you will need a source of income since this world is revolved around money'**_

'_Hmm, should I get a job or what?'_

'_**I don't know, it's your choice. Well, Kit, I'm going to go sleep for a while since that battle with those detestable Uchiha drained a lot from me'**_

'_Alright, talk to you later Kurama'_

'_**Hmph' and Kurama drifted in sleep**_

"Moody bastard" Naruto mumbled

While walking, Naruto started to think about a way to make money so he can sustain himself. Unconsciously, he reached in his pocket and took out the Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja and went to a random page. He then continued walking but sudden stopped as he reached an epiphany. He slowly looked at his book and then realized that he could publish it! He could spread Ero-sennin's philosophies of peace and on the side, earn money that way! With a new sense of vigor, he quickly decided to go to the nearest publishing company!

"The first thing I'm going to do is go to a publishing company and get this book published." Naruto said while putting his book back in his pocket.

As the tale of the two Shinobis of Destiny ends, there comes a new tale with the new lives of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Where will this story take them to?

* * *

**A/N 2:** So guys, I already planned a paring with Naruto x Athena. Obviously Naruto will be replacing Fredrick so Annebeth will be having a ninja dad rather than an unsupportive dad ^.^

Im still wondering who I should pair up Sasuke with. I'm planning of picking a goddess but I don't know which one would go with his personality. (Remember, Sasuke isn't all that angsty anymore) So, ill be setting up a poll with a few goddesses for you to pick. And if said goddess is not on the poll, please Pm me so I can count it as a vote.

Also, those of you who are thinking of this as a Harem Fic, you are wrong. This is a single pairing fic. And no matter what I will not change this fic into a Harem Fic.

Thanks and please support and Review. Constructive Criticism is accepted!

* * *

**Character Bios**

* * *

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto  
**

**Sex: Male**

**Age:17**

**DOB: 10/10**

**Bloodtype: B**

**Height: 170.0 cm**

**Weight: 54.9 kg**

**Affiliation: Konoha, Allied Shinobi Forces**

**Beliefs: Rikudo Sennin; Shinto God/Goddesses**

**Skills/Abilities  
**

**Taijutsu: Unpredictable Brawling (Instincts); Kawazu Kumite; Goken **

**Genjutsu: (Able to break most Genjutsus); Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness; Toad Genjutsu; **

**Ninjutsu: Futon techniques; Suiton Techniques; Doton techniques; Small Amounts of Katon and Raiton Techniques; Rasengan(and Variations); Mokuton Techniques; Biju-related techniques; Kage Bunshin; Bunshin Daibakuha; Summoning Technique;ect.**

**Fuinjutsu: Level 10 Seal Master (The level where he can use time/space techniques)**

**Kenjutsu: Uzumaki Kenjutsu ;(Uzumaki Shio no Ken or Sword of the Swirling Tides*)**

**Chakra Nature: Futon(Mastered); Suiton(Above Average); Doton(Above Average);**

**Bloodlines: Mokuton (In this fic, Namikaze are a branch family from the Senju clan and they left the clan to become merchants); Able to manifest chakra chains from his tenketsu points (From the Uzumaki side of his family)**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke  
****  
Sex: Male  
**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 7/23**

**Bloodtype: AB**

**Height: 170.5 cm**

**Weight: 52.2 kg**

**Affiliation: Konoha (Missing-nin); Oto (Missing-nin); Akatsuki(betrayed)**

**Beliefs: Shinto Gods/Goddesses (Mainly Amaterasu, Tsukyomi, Izanami, Izanagi, Susanoo)**

**Skills/Abilities **

**Taijutsu: Uchiha Interceptor Style; Goken **

**Genjutsu: Large Genjutsu repertoire (Mainly uses Sharingan based Genjutsus); Able to break most genjutsus  
**

**Ninjutsu: Katon Techniques; Raiton Techniques; Enton Techniques; Small Amounts of Futon and Suiton Techniques; Chidori Variations; Mangekyo Sharingan Based Ninjutsu(Enton Based Variations);Summoning Techniques**

** Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu trained by Orochimaru; (Kusanagi no Tsuguri or Grass Cutter Sword)**

**Chakra Nature; Katon (High to Nearly Mastered); Raiton (Mastered); Enton (High)  
**

**Bloodlines: Sharingan (Uchiha Doujutsu); Mangekyo Sharingan; Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan (Aquired by replacing his eyes with Itachi's.)**

* * *

*** I referenced the ****Uzumaki Shio no Ken from jbriz's fic, The Uzumaki Tales: Return of the Whirlpool. All credits are due to him. **  



	2. Life just got complicated again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto series/manga or the Percy Jackson series. I do however, own all my OCs I will create.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I just got this chapter out since I had some free time. Don't expect this to be a regular basis. Also, the next chapter will be out in a week or two depending on various things. Oh yeah, the poll ends in a week, so cast in your votes to pic who you want Sasuke to be paired up with. Remember to favorite and review. Constructive Criticism is wanted.

**A/N 2: **I have been getting complaints about how they are not going to read the next chapter because it has Sasuke in it. Just remember, I'm not using Canon!Sasuke as a base for this fic so you don't have to worry. The Sasuke in this fic is one who has seen the wrongs he made in his life and he's trying to live a life of redemption. There will be the some of the classic Uchiha stuff like their grunts and arrogance, but it won't be a revenge obsessed emo that will always be constantly bashed on.

**Update 1: Fixing errors and what not**

**Update 2: Fixing errors again. *sigh* I think I'll start getting a beta soon.**

**Note: This Chapter is Naruto-centric so don't expect Sasuke to appear**

**Responses:**

2013Gokurocks201993: To your first question, yes Naruto will be teaching her various stuff to defend herself. But in her early years, Naruto will only be teaching her taijutsu, throwing weapons, and the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style. To your second question, you will find out in future chapters.

* * *

Ch 1: Life just got complicated again

* * *

"Dialogue"

_'Thought'_

**_"Jutsu / Technique"_**

**"_Biju"_**

"**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Demons "**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the morning sun hitting his face. He moved his hand in front of his face, trying to block the sunlight. He turned his head to the right to look at his alarm clock and saw that it was only six in the morning.

Naruto sighed,_ 'I still haven't gotten over that habit of waking up so damn early.'_

He got up from his bed, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water and waited a few minutes for it to get to the right temperature. As he stepped in, he let the water cascade down to his head to his body. He sighed in relief as the warm water relaxed his muscles and thoughts permeated his head.

'_It's been one year since I've arrived here. I guess I'm still getting used to living in such a peaceful situation.' Naruto thought_

Yes, it has been a year since he arrived in the Americas. It was pretty hard for him to get accustomed to their culture. He had to admit, he was very grateful to Izanami-sama because if she didn't give them the knowledge of how to speak English, he would have had a VERY hard time to communicate and get by.

So, the first thing he did was to get the Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja published. He was able to get a pretty good contract with the publishers. I mean three hundred thousand dollars right up front! And he was able to bag a contract that payed him ten thousand dollars a month. But then again, it really is a well-made book and they must have predicted the sales it would give them. Then, with the money he was able to get himself a one story house, with two bathrooms and three bedrooms. When he first saw the toilet, he had a very hard time trying to 'relief' himself. Well, let's just say it was pretty embarrassing. Good thing he was the only one there.

After than embarrassing moment, he went to the local mall and bought a ton of clothes ranging from sleeping wear to formal. And man, when he was walking through the mall he had to feel a little bad for Sasuke. I mean, this place was a nest full of fan girls and Naruto did not enjoy being ogled at like a piece of meat. *shivers* When Naruto finally got himself situated, he did the smartest thing he could have ever done. Going to the library. He snuck in at night so that he could use the best thing to gather information, Kage Bunshins! He had to say, reading about all the necessary things you needed to know was tough on his brain. The Kage Bunshins were constantly streaming thousands of years of information to his brain, and damn it hurt! Even though he loathes reading, he had to admit, he found some very interesting stuff. The technological advancements this world made was phenomenal compared to the Elemental Nations! This world's various cultures fascinated him to no end as it surprised him that there were many different forms of religion. However, it seems the belief of Shinto gods here are the same as the Elemental Nations. And with his discovery of the internet, he would be able to access an infinite amount of knowledge right in the privacy of his own home.

With all this information gathered, Naruto had to decide what he wanted to do in his new life. So, Naruto decided that if he gained a higher level of education, it would help him in the long run in this world. Also, he would have a part-time job as a writer since he wanted to continue his godfather's work and write a story about Nagato, his senior apprentice and the trials he faced. So, he bought himself a laptop and applied to Boston University. The entrance exams were pretty tough but yet again, with the help of Kage Bunshins he was able to pass it with flying colors. Naruto had a hard time deciding which classes to apply for but in the end he decided to apply for Advance English, American History, Greek Mythology, and Biology. I mean, if he was going to write a sequel to his godfather's book, he'll need to have a better understanding of the mechanics of the English Language. Naruto chose American History because he still needed to brush up on the history of this continent and some of the events were pretty fascinating. Now, what got his attention was Greek Mythology. The Greek and Shinto Mythology was pretty similar in how there were a bunch of higher and lower gods that ruled over a certain thing. It was amazing to learn about it and the heroes that came from the gods themselves. Lastly, he picked biology because it would help him learn about life and the eccentricities of the human body. And he had to say, the 'college' life was very different from the educational system of the Elemental Nations.

'_Ahh crap, I think I took too long in the shower' cursed Naruto_

After turning off the water, Naruto stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself. He walked out of the bathroom to his closet only with his towel wrapped around his waist. He was contemplating on which shade of orange he wanted to wear today.

'_Hmmm… which orange hoodie should I wear today? Should I wear the bright orange one, the mellow orange one, or the burnt orange one? Hmmm… there's too many to choose from. Ughhh, this is the hardest decision I have ever made!' Naruto thought worriedly _

'_**Oh for the love of Rikudo, shut the fuck up kit! Your damn worrying is annoying me! Just pick a damn color already!' Kurama said with annoyance**_

'_Geez Kurama, relax. Who stuck a giant ass stick up your ass today?' Questioned Naruto_

'_**It's nothing your just annoying me' Kurama said with a sigh**_

'_No really, what's got you this irritated?'_

'_**It's just… I'm bored as fuck! I haven't seen a good fight in ages. I think it's too peacefull for me'**_

'_Aww, come on man… we just finished that big ass fight with the Uchihas. Aren't you satisfied with seeing them getting blown to oblivion?' he whined _

'_**I know, I was very smug about it remember? But really, it's been a year kit! Even the thought of that fight wasn't enough to satisfy me.'**_

'_Well, I kind of have to agree with you on that. I mean it has been getting pretty boring around here. I mean I don't want to start up some trouble or anything. But don't worry, I am an Uzumaki remember? I'm bound run into trouble. I mean seriously, our clan gets in the weirdest situations. So yeah… hopefully your entertainment will come soon.'_

'_**Hmph, hopefully… It gettings really boring in this damn cage' he said sarcastically**_

'_Ahh, whatever. Well, I gotta go Kurama, call me when you need me.'_

'_**Hmph' Kurama grunts in acknowledgement and then goes back to sleep.**_

Naruto sighs and then gets back to picking some clothes to wear. Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl in the front, a burnt orange zip up hoodie, and dark khaki pants. On his neck, he was wearing his Yasakani no Magatama and over it was the emerald color crystal gem necklace he got from Baa-chan back in the Elemental Nations. He opens the refrigerator and takes out ingredients to make an omelet. Ten minutes later he finished cooking it and starts to eat it in a moderate pace. He brings his dishes to the sink and starts washing it. Then, he goes into the pantry and brings out a five plates with cookies. He heads to the shrine in his living room and places the plates in front of the shrine. He grabs five incents lighting them and places them in a small cylindrical container filled with rice. Naruto kneels down and clasps his hands in a praying position.

'_Izanami-sama, Amaterasu-sama, Susanoo-sama, and Fujin-sama once again thank you for granting me your blessings in this new life. Please accept my offerings.' Naruto thought while moving his clasped hands up and down in a praying position_

'_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Baa-chan, and Ero-sennin, I hope you guys are in peace up there in heaven. Thank you for placing your hopes and dreams with me. I'm glad that you passed me your guy's will of fire. One again, thank you and please try some of these cookies, they're my favorite-ttebayo. Jaa Ne' He happily thought while praying_

After that he heads out to the door wearing his orange rimed black sneakers. He opens the door to head to out to school, but right before leaving he bits his thumb into his canine and swipes it on a seal right next to the door, activating the security seals he placed.

After twenty minutes of walking, the sight of Boston University was in his view. While walking, he saw a Starbucks nearby and decided to get an espresso before heading to class. Naruto goes into the shop and orders a Venti size Hazelnut Macchiato. After paying the cashier, he walks to the side of the counter, drumming his fingers impatiently, observing his surroundings. His eyes dart around and someone caught his eye. When he saw her, his first thought was that she was very beautiful. She had jet-black hair that was mid length and a pretty shade of grey eyes he has never seen before. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse with a beige colored Capri and on her neck was a necklace with an owl design on it. She was sitting on a stool reading a book with a face that shown intelligence. He swore it was his eyes tricking him but he saw a golden colored aura around her that seem to radiate calmness and confidence.

Said woman looked up from her book and stared with her grey eyes meeting a pair of icy blue eyes. Naruto flushed furiously and turned his head to avert her eyes. He felt very embarrassed being caught staring at her beauty for too long. His attention was caught from the barista calling his name to receive his drink. He got his drink from the barista and quickly exited out of the shop. While walking towards the door, he didn't catch a pair of alluring grey eyes staring at his retreating figure with a smirk of amusement.

While drinking his coffee, he was walking to his first class, Advanced English. After arriving to the class, he quickly walked up to the third row and sat in a corner seat. Today's lecture was particularly boring as it was only covering the mechanics of voice and how to apply it in writing. After the lecture ended, he packed his notebook into his messenger bag and headed out to American History. He quickly found an empty seat in the corner or the second row. Today's lecture on American history was very interesting. The topic they covered today was the Great Depression and the New Deal and what really interested him was how America dealt with the problems caused by human greed. Now the next class he was always eager to go was Greek Mythology. Naruto eagerly walked to the next class and found himself a seat. Today's lecture was on the topic of how each god or goddess represents something. Naruto focused all his attention to the lecturer and jot down information that was new to him. The lecturer then told all the students that they had to write a paper about a god or goddess of your choosing and explain why they were significant. As the class ended, he felt satisfied because he was able to continue gaining new information on Greek Mythology. Naruto thought about his next class and sighed. He was never really good at science and he had a hard time understanding the intricate mechanics of cells. I mean it was not like he didn't completely understand it, but the very detailed stuff was too difficult for him to comprehend. After packing up, he sluggishly got up from his desk and walked to Biology. He picked a seat in the very far back and got his notebook out ready to write down notes. Class passed by so slow in Naruto's opinion. It seemed like lecturer was droning on and on about the life of cells. God it was boring. He swore to Susanoo that someone was slowing down time just to make him suffer. When the class ended, Naruto let out an aspirated sigh. Thank the Rikudo his suffering was over. He slowly walked out of the building pondering in thoughts.

'_Hmm… I wonder which Greek deity I should choose. Zeus? Nah, he seems like a guy that has an ego bigger than the Uchihas and that's saying something._ _Hades? Nah, he's too dark for me to work with. Aphrodite? Nah, she seems too flirty for my tastes.' Naruto thought has he walked towards the library_

'_Ah! I know! Athena! I mean come on; she's the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy!_ _She's the perfect deity to work on!' Naruto said in realization while pounding a fist downwards to his open palm._

After his realization, Naruto quickly walked into the library and started to go to the Greek Mythological section. While searching through the bookcases, Naruto picked out various books about Athena and the Greek deities. After grabbing a bundle of them, he strode off to an empty desk and took out his laptop from his bag. He started to read through one of the books about Athena and started to read through it while typing notes about important facts. An hour later, he finished reading through the book and was about to grab another one from the pile. Right before grabbing another one, his attention was caught when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pair of grey eyes staring at him.

His first thought after seeing those grey eyes was,_ ' It's that pretty lady from Starbucks.'_

"Hi. I was wondering if I could borrow this book?"

Still dazed, "Uhhh, Oh! Yeah! Go ahead, hehehehe. I guess I'm kind of hogging all the books" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no! I just needed this particular book" She said while pointing at said book.

"Ah! Okay, here you go. Have fun reading it!" He handed her the book with a grin

When she received the book, she couldn't help but notice the pile of books that mostly had books about Athena.

"Ah, excuse me. I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering why you have so many books on Athena?"

"Oh, it's because I was assigned a paper on Greek mythology and we had to choose one of the Greek deities to write about. So, I thought the best person to write about would be Athena."

"And why is that" she curiously said

"Well... she is the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts and battle strategy. She's also well known for her beauty and kindness. Also, she is the most involved god so she's bound to have a load of stories to tell!"

"Ah I see" she said calmly but mentally she was blushing and smiling.

Then there was silence between them and then Naruto broke the silence with a question.

"Oh sorry, ummm... I did not catch your name." he said while rubbing the back of his head

"Ah sorry" She stuck her hand out for a handshake and said," My name is Enia Athens"

Respond to the handshake he said "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" "Oh sorry! I mean Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Hehehe. I'm too used to introducing myself in the Japanese custom. So yeah, you can just call me Naruto-ttebayo!" Naruto said with a megawatt grin.

"Ttebayo?"

"Ah! Umm that was my verbal tick I inherited from my mom. Hehehehe." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while blushing in embarresment.

"A verbal tick? Awhhh I think it's pretty cute." Enia said happily

After hearing what Enia said he quickly put his head down to hide his blush that was brighter than before. Hinata would be proud.

After that they just stood there in silence before Enia said something.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto! I'll see you around! And thanks for the book! I'll bring the book back when I'm done with it" She said while happily smiling.

"Uhh yeah! Don't worry about it. Take your time with the book. Well, see you around!"

Enia then turned around and started to walk out of the building. Before she exited out the door, she turned around and waved a good bye to Naruto and he responded with his own wave.

***Enia's POV***

While walking Enia had some thoughts in her head.

_'Naruto, huh? He's pretty cute. Especially those whiskers, I really want to touch them! I can't wait to see him again.'__ She said while smiling sweetly with a peculiar glint in her eyes._

***Naruto's POV***

_'Huh? That meeting was interesting'__ Naruto mused_

_Naruto was grinning and thought, __'Enia huh? What a pretty name. I hope I get to see her soon.'_

"Man, now that I got a closer look, she's pretty damn cute" he said with a dazed look while imagining her person.

His thoughts were broken when he looked at the clock and he saw it was getting pretty late.

_'Awh crap, I stayed too long. It's already six o'clock!'_

*Grumble* *Grumble* *Grumble*

_'Man, I just realized that I'm hungry. I'm kind of feeling lazy today; hmmm what should i do for dinner?'_

_'Ramen! I'll just go to the ramen bar downtown! I haven't been there in a week. I think with all my hard work I should reward myself!'__ He thought happily_

He got up and started packing up all his stuff and checked out all the books he picked. He quickly walked out of the library and headed back home. After dropping his things off, he headed towards downtown with only one thought.

_'Ramennnnnnnnnnn' 'Which flavor should I eat today? Miso, pork, beef, shrimp, or vegetable ramen?'__ Naruto thought while drooling_

When he was walking down the streets of downtown Boston, he swore he saw some bird faced figures across the street and flying eyeballs, curling its tail on a lamp post. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, it looked like they were never there. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed, walking towards the ramen bar.

_'I must be seeing things. I must be really tired today and the coffee really didn't help'__ he thought while rubbing the bridge of his nose._

After gorging about twelve bowls of a mix of seafood ramen and vegetable ramen, he leisurely walked back home in a slow pace, with his hands behind his head and his face sporting a satisfied grin. He just arrived to his door step, biting his thumb with his canine again and swiping the seal on the door. After a small burst of chakra coming from the seal, he unlocked his door and entered his house. He quickly went to his bedroom, grabbing his sleeping clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Placing his sleeping clothes on the counter, he started to strip his clothes and placed them in a hamper. He stepped into the shower to turn on the water. When the cold water came in contact with his skin, he jumped a little. After a few minutes later the water warmed and his fatigue was washed away. The shower was a great place to gather some thoughts and Naruto had a lot going through him mind.

_'Man… I'm getting pretty rusty. I really need to find a place to train, but there isn't a clearing near here.' He pondered_

_'Ah! Sealing! By using the basic concept of a storage seal, I could make a training room that has its own ecosystem. And with a few time-space seals, I can alter the perception of time and make time slower in there. So, four hour in there would be one hour outside!' Naruto thought in realization._

_'But first I need to design the seal before I summon Ma and Pa and ask them for a big sized scroll.' He thought while putting a hand on his chin in a thinking position._

_'Oh well, I can just start tomorrow. No point in thinking about it now.'_

He turned off the water and then dried himself off. He walked out of the shower and changed into his sleepwear. Naruto went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water before going to bed. He started to feel a little sleepy and headed towards bed. Naruto went to bed and before he dozed off his last thought were_, __'Heh, today was a pretty good day.' He mused 'Enia huh? I guess my luck is turning.' Naruto had a small smile before he was asleep._

***One month later***

Naruto and Enia started to meet up frequently, discusses various topics ranging from Greek mythology to life in general. He found out that she was a student in this university and majored in mythology in general. He has never noticed that she was in his Greek mythology class and he felt a little stupid. Over time, he found her to be very disciplined, kind, and very intelligent. As time passed, their friendship escalated and one could say that their current relationship was in-between friendship and borderline romance. They got along pretty well and they found that they enjoyed each other's company. In Enia's opinion, Naruto was the excitement in her life and if she had to describe him, he was like the sun! The aura he gave out was very enveloping, warm, and comforting!

They went out to plenty of dates and enjoyed themselves. During their time together, Naruto could help but feel that their relationship was more than friendship. He knew that he liked Enia and felt that their relationship could lead to more. However, he was afraid that if he tried to take their relationship to the next step, it would break their current relationship and he was scared of that. Naruto treasured their friendship and she became one of the most important people to him, since that she was his first real friend in this world. But after a pep talk with Kurama which consisted of the words 'whimp'; 'pussy', 'Who's the one that defeated the Juubi?' and 'It seems you lost drop balls when you came to his world', he gathered his confidence and decided today that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

After asking Enia out to dinner, he quickly made reservations to a popular French restaurant. Said restaurant was 'full' and had no seats, but that wouldn't stop Naruto. All he had to do was flash a couple of one hundred dollar bills and he successfully got a private booth. After getting dressed in some casual wear, he nervously walked to the restaurant and plenty of thoughts invaded his mind.

_'Crap! Crap! Crap! What do I say? What do I say?' He thought rather frantically_

_'**Kit, relax. You got this. If you can become Hokage and beat the Juubi, you could do anything. I don't know why you're so nervous.' Kurama said with amusement**_

_'Kurama, this is not the same as facing the Juubi! I have to act perfectly tonight, if I'm going to ask her out!This is even more difficult that fighting the Juubi and his Uchiha buddies. Man, I don't know what I'm going to talk about when we're eating.' He thought while scratching his head in frustration._

_'**Hehehe! You were right kit! I just got my entertainment for tonight. Seeing you panicky is very funny to me!' He said while barking out laughter**_

_'Oi! You oversized plush toy, now is not the time for you antagonize me! I need to plan this out fast before times over.'_

_' **Hahaha! Man, I haven't seen anyone more panicky than you since the Yondaime!'**_

_'Huh? Care to elaborate on that?'_

_'**It was like just yesterday, I saw your father taking out your mother on their first date. Man, I haven't seen anyone that panicky since that time I vowed to shove a bijudama up Shukaku's ass. And man, every time he caught the sight of me, he would scream and run away like a little priss.' He said in a reminiscing tone**_

_'Great story and all but how is it going to help me!' He thought_

_'**My advice to you kit is just be yourself. That's all you need. No need for all that complicated planning. Remember, just be yourself and everything will be fine.' Kurama said in a sagely tone**_

_'Heh thanks Kurama. Your right! I don't need to act or anything because I'm Namikaze Uzu-fucking-maki Naruto-ttebayo! The orange Hokage!' He thought rather happily_

_'**Heh kit, good luck. I'll talk to you later.' And he receded back to the cage and cut the mind link.**_

After Kurama cut the connection, he started to walk towards the restaurant in confidence. When he arrived, he spotted Enia, and his breath was taken away as he saw her clad in a striped drop waist dress and white dress sandals.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey Enia, I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Oh don't worry, I just got here. So, how do I look?" She said rather innocently

"Uhh yeah… you look very beautiful…" He said with a dazed look

She giggled and in a teasing tone she said, "I see, I can tell you like it."

His attention was broken and he tried to fix himself. "Ye-yeah" he said while sporting a blush.

He calmed himself and asked, "So, are you ready to go in?"

"Sure. I can't wait to try the food here!" she said in an excited tone

He opened the door and held it for her to go in. After they went in Naruto asked for their reservation and the waiter escorted them to their table. Arriving at the table, the waiter gave them a pair of menus and walked off to give them time to decide what they wanted to eat. Five minutes later, the waiter asked what they would like to eat and what drinks they would like tonight.

Naruto answered, "For the first course I would like an Asparagus soup, light on the crème and for the main course I would like the Tonight's steak cooked medium rare."

After jotting down the order the waiter asked, "And what would the lady like for tonight?"

"Ah, for the first course I would like the Little Gem Salad and for the main course I would like the Gloucester Monkfish."

"The Little Gem salad and the Gloucester Monkfish." The waiter said while writing down her order.

"And what would you guys like to drink tonight?"

"What red wine would you recommend? Tonight, I'm feeling for a lighter taste." Naruto asked

"Ah yes, I would like to recommend the 1989 F. Gaunox, Rommard, 1er Cru, Burgundy. It was made straight from France and it has a light and refined taste." He recommended

"Yes, that sounds nice. How do you feel about it Enia?" Naruto questioned

"It sounds very elegant and smooth. Yes, I would like to get a glass of it." She said

"Okay, we would like two glasses of the wine you just recommended."

"Will that be all sir and madam?"

"Yes." They both said

"We will have the food out in a few minutes; I'll bring the wine to you in just a bit." He said and then walked towards the bar.

During the wait, Enia and Naruto were having random conversations while taking sips of their wine. Ten minutes later, their food came and they started to eat in a sedated pace while having a conversation. After finishing their meal, Naruto called for the waiter and payed the bill, also giving him a generous tip. The waiter then gave him a receipt, he said "Thank you for your patronage. I hope you guys had a wonderful night."

"Ah yes, thank you. Tonight was rather a wonderful night. The service was great and the food was exquisite." Naruto said with a grin.

"And please, complement the chef on his superb cooking." Enia added

"Ah yes. I most definetally will. Please have a good night."

The pair then walked out the restaurant and walked down the street in the moonlight. Naruto then asked Enia if she wanted to go walk through a park and she agreed. They walked a good amount in the park and Naruto paused and told her he had to say something.

"Enia, I need to tell you something." Naruto said with a hint of nervousness

"Yes, what is it?" she said calmly but internally she was thinking, 'Is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?'

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Umm, well… What I wanted to say was that ever since we met, I found you attractive. Over time, I found you to be kind, smart, and much disciplined. Since our friendship I felt that in our relationship, we've been getting closer and closer every time we spend time with each other."

_'Ughh, get to the point already. I want to hear you say it!' She thought_

"Well, what I wanted to ask you is… would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously

Right when he finished that question, Enia claimed his lips and gave him a kiss while she was attacking his tongue.

Naruto was surprised by her actions and he was stunned. He watched her kiss him with much passion before closing his eyes and responding back. After a few minutes later they broke apart from their kiss to catch their breath.

"I was waiting for you to say those words for a while" She said while resting her head on his chest.

"Since when?" He asked while wrapping her waist with his arms.

"It was not too long after I met you. When we started to get closer and closer I couldn't help but fall for you. You are a great guy and I found you very interesting." She said as she snuggled in his chest.

"So yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said while giving him a loving smile.

Just as she finished her sentence, Naruto cupped her cheeks gently and looked at her face that was shining under the moonlight, further enhancing her beauty. He gives her a look that reflected love and affection and when he saw her eyes, it held the same feeling. He then lowered his head, giving her a passionate and loving kiss filled with all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

As they kissed, they both thought of the same thing, _'I love you.'_

***Eight months later***

Ever since that night, their relationship escalated into new heights. Not even the word love could describe the emotions they felt for each other. To them, every day was a perfect day because they got to see each other every single day. I mean, not everything was perfect. Like every other couple, they had their own fights but rather than deter their relationship, it strengthen it. One could say that their trust for one another was impeccable. And every day, she would find new things about the blonde that she never knew before. Like that he was born in a village called Konoha and that he was an orphan. His parents were named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His godparents' names were Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. Also, the person that he considers a brother is, Sasuke Uchiha.

Two months in their relationship, she moved in with Naruto and they started to live with each other. In their opinion, this situation was perfect because they got to be together almost every second of the day. When they went home, they would always know that someone would be there to greet them and shower them with love.

As time passed, they went to the next level of their relationship and they started to 'experiment'. They were happy that they were able to 'connect' with each other both physically and emotionally in new levels they had never experienced. Every night, in Enia's words, she would "ride him till the sun went up" and it was bliss.

On the side note, Naruto was able to create the seal for the training room and actually create the room itself. He also remembered when he summoned Ma and Pa to ask them for a big scroll. And man… they were pissed.

***Flashback***

Naruto was in his study room, alone in his house as Enia went out to run some errands.

He but his thumb and swiped it across his right hand and sped through the necessary hand signs for the summoning technique, 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!' He slammed his right palm down and yelled, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Then two poofs of smoke erupted from where Naruto slammed his palm and saw two figures he hasn't seen in years.

*Twack* *Twack*

"Owwww!" Naruto yelled in pain after getting hit on the head twice.

"**Who has summoned us!?" Pa exclaimed**

"**Yeah! I was just in the middle of making some caterpillar soup!" Ma said while holding her ladle up.**

"Ma! Pa!" He yelled in happiness

"**Naruto-chan!" They both yelled**

*Twack* *Twack*

"Owww! What was that for?" He yelled trying to soothe the bumps on his yeah with his hand

"**Ya idiot! Why didn't ya summon us sooner! We both thought you were dead. When we saw ya name still on the scroll, we still had hoped that you were still alive but we were uncertain!" Pa said with a tick-mark**

"**Ya just disappeared of the face of the Elemental Nations just after the battle with the Juubi! We were worried! All of us were worried! Ya should have contacted us as soon as you were safe!" Ma said irritated**

"Ehhehehe, sorry. I kind of forgot." He said rather sheepishly while one hand was rubbing the back of his head.

"**What do ya mean you forgot!?" They both yelled**

"Well, it was like this…" Then Naruto explain all that happened since he defeated the Uchihas and the Juubi.

"**Naruto-chan, what are we goin' to do with ya. Ya always end up in these weird situations." Pa sighed in an exhausted tone.**

"Hehehehe, it must be the Uzumaki blood. We Uzumaki always get into sticky situations." He said with a goofy grin.

"**So Naruto-chan, how has ya life been since ya moved to this world." Ma asked**

"It's been great! I'm a writer; I have a great house, a beautiful and kind girlfriend and its peaceful here. This second life is great!" He gave them a mega-watt grin.

"**I see. That's great! Ya deserve this for all the hardships ya faced." They both said happily**

"So, Ma, Pa, how's the Elemental Nations been since I left?"

**"Everything is fine Naruto-chan. Peace has finally reached the Elemental Nations. But everyone things ya and the Uchiha boy are dead. However, everyone keeps tellin' the new generation about the tale of the Orange Hokage."**

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Great! I was successful in achieving Ero-sennin's dream!"

"**Of course! Jiraiya-boy would be proud of you!" Pa said **

"**So Naruto-chan, why did you summon us for?" Ma asked**

"Well, I made this seal and I need a…" Naruto then explained to them how he made a seal where he can create a training room that has its own eco-system and that he needs a giant scroll to place the seal on.

"**Alright Naruto-chan, just summon us in a week and you'll get the scroll." Ma said**

"**Well, I gotta go. I hafta' eat Ma's caterpillar soup before it cools down. Remember to summon us once in a while!" Pa said before disappearing in a poof**

"**I'll tell the other toads that you're still alive. And like Pa said, summon us once in a while or else…" Ma said threateningly while holding the ladle in a hitting position**

"Y-y-yea-h, don't worry. I-I won't forget." Naruto stuttered while leaning back a little

"**Good." She said before disappearing**

"By the Rikudo, that was scary." Naruto said as he sighed in relief

***Flashback end***

On his spare time, he would train in the room to brush up his skills and keep from being rusty. And one thing he has to say about the room was it was durable as hell.

He also started to write the sequal to Jiraiya's book and he had to say, it was fun writing Nagato's tale. It would tell all the hardships he faced and hopefully change the morals or many in this world.

Now onto present time, Naruto just received the most shocking news he has ever heard in his entire life.

"Naruto!" Enia called

"Yes?" he questioned

"I need to tell you something," she said calmly

"Shoot."

"I'm pregnant." She said while smiling a serene smile

*Blink* *Blink* Blink*

He picked with his ear with his pinky and asked, "Could you say that one more time?"

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

"Ah… could you repeat that one more time?"

"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T" she said letter by letter

Naruto froze and he blinked three times. Thoughts were running through his head.

_'I'm going to be a father.'_

_'I'm going to be a father.'_

He then voiced his thoughts happily, "I'm going to be a father!"

"I'm going to be a father!" he yelled happily

The feeling he had at the moment was the happiest he felt since he met his parents. It was a feeling of euphoria! He couldn't keep that mega-watt grin off his face.

He then turned to Enia and lifted her off the ground and spin her while saying, "You're going to be a mother!"

"Yes, I'm going to be the mother of our child" She said is a loving tone

"We're going to be the parents of our child." Naruto exclaimed

After he finished that sentence, Enia pushed her arms on Naruto's chest to get him to stop. Enia then had a serious expression and Naruto knew something was up.

"Naruto, I need to tell you the truth about something." She said rather calmly

"Yes?" Naruto asked with an unknown feeling

"The truth is… is that my name is not really Enia but rather Athena, a greek goddess."

Naruto then sported a dumbfounded expression and he froze. Athena then explains to him about it and that their child will be a demi-god and one day, she will have to leave for her duties in Olympus.

"You-you can just leave when duty calls! You can't just leave your family like that!" Naruto said in a forlorn tone.

"It's not like I want to leave! It's just that my duties as a goddess demand me to go to Olympus! I wish I could stay with you forever but I just can't." She explains in a sad tone

"Bu-buu-but its family! Family is more important than anything else! You can't just to that to us!"

"Did you not think I tried to do something about it!? I tried everything! I tried talking to my father. I tried to find loopholes through the laws! I tried everything so I could stay with you and start a family!" she exclaimed while tears stream down her face.

Silence permeated the household and no one said anything for a few minutes. It was the perfect time for them to calm down and rationally think this through.

Naruto broke the silence and asked in a defeated tone, "How long can you stay?"

"I can stay as long as I want, till my father calls me back to Olympus." She said in a quiet voice

"I see." He said in a quiet voice. Once again silence permeated this room.

Then after a few minutes Naruto said, "I-I understand."

She looked up to face him. "Yo-you do?" She asked surprised

He had a pained expression on his face. "I mean, it sucks that you will have to leave one day but at least you tried. Hopefully you can stay long enough for us to see our child grow up and live a life with both parents." He said softly

After hearing him say those words, tears streamed down Athena's face and she ran up to Naruto and put her face on his chest while crying. Tears of sadness, relief, and hopefulness dropped from her eyes. Deep in her heart, she wishes to stay as long as possible before going back to Olympus.

After Athena stopped crying and calmed down, Naruto told her something that shocked and gave her the same dumbfounded face he had earlier.

"You okay"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm not the only one that has been hiding secrets from you."

"What?"

"The truth is, I'm a ninja and I'm not from this dimension."

He then started to explain about his life in the Elemental Nations, chakra, the hardships he faced and other stuff that lead him to this world. Of course he left out the meeting with Izanami-sama but he did tell her that he was an agent of the Shinto gods.

Calmly he said, "So, that's my story."

"Wow… who would have thought? I mean, I'm a goddess and I would have never thought that could possibly happen." She said in an amazed tone

"I would like you to keep this a secret. No matter what please don't tell anyone unless I give you permission. Don't even tell your father about it. Please" He asked with a hint of pleading

"… Okay, I promise. I'll keep this secret forever unless give me permission to tell."

They then joined each other for a kiss that showed love and happiness. Then, they held each other, comforting the storm in their souls.

Then Naruto said, "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too. Forever and ever"

***Nine months later***

Ever since the revelations that took place, they always tried to spend as much time together as possible. They officially get married and now Enia's name is Enia Uzumaki Namikaze. Nowadays Naruto either spends time with Athena, writes the book about Nagato, or starts preparing himself to being a father. Now let's just say that when he was preparing himself, he was quite frantic. They went to the doctors and found that their child was a girl. When he found out, he started to buy a bunch of baby stuff like diapers, formula, a cradle, bibs, toys, and etc. Apparently Kurama was having a good time watching Naruto acting like this. He was comparing his actions to what his own father did. Life was going pretty good so far.

***Present day***

It was about ten at night and Naruto was adding the finishing touches on the sequel to the Tales of the Uttery Gutsy Ninja.

"Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really bring peace to the world… And done!" and Naruto then slumps on his chair and relaxes his muscles. He quickly saves it and skims through it to see if there were any errors. When he found none, he closed his laptop and turns his head, looking at the sleeping form of Athena.

_'I guess I should really get some sleep. I'll bring the draft to the publisher tomorrow' He thought_

He gets up from his chair and walks to bed, joining Athena and falls asleep while holding Athena in his arms.

***Four days later***

It was late February and spring was in the air. Today was a pretty normal day for Naruto until his wife told him the news.

"Honey, my water broke!" She yelled

"Aww shit. Coming!" He said

Then, Naruto quickly brought Enia to the general hospital. As soon as she was there, they quickly brought her to a room so they can start the child-birth procedure. Naruto was there in the room holding her hand as she was giving birth. Let's just say that the experience was, weird and painful in Naruto's opinion. When she successfully pushed the baby out, wails and crying came from the baby. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and started to dry the baby up. They gave the baby to Enia and placed her on the same bed. Enia turned her head weakly to face her baby. The doctors then asked what they would like to name her.

Enia and Naruto met eyes and a silent message was carried. Enia turned her attention to the doctor and said softly, " Annabeth. Annabeth Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto grabs her hand and squeezes it and gives her a gentle smile that showed elation.

"Yes, that's a nice name. Annabeth…"

He then turned his attention to Annabeth and put a hand gently on her face and gently said, "Hi Annabeth. This is your papa, Naruto. And this is your mama, Enia." He saw her open her eyes focusing on Naruto and she giggled in response. If it was possible, Naruto had the biggest grin anyone has every seen.

And now, there are three members of the Uzumaki Namikaze family.

***Two years later***

"Papa, Mama" Annabeth said, getting both Naruto's and Athena's attention.

Said voice was the Uzumaki Namikaze family's firstborn child, Annabeth Uzumaki Namikaze, two years of age. She had golden blonde hair tied in twin-tails. Her eyes were grey and it showed curiosity, innocence, and happiness. Though she did not inherit the whiskers Naruto has since she was not constantly exposed to Kurama's chakra.

Both parents had a serene smile while watching their child walk towards them.

Holding his arms across is body, he gestured for Annabeth to come walk to his arms. "Annabeth, come to papa." He then made a silly face to catch her attention.

She giggled at the sight of his face and walked to him, stumbling a bit here and there. When she finally reached her destination, she yelled in joy, "Papa!"

He smiles and rubs his cheek on her cheek, making her giggle even more. Then Annabeth turns her attention to her mother and yells, "Mama!" She brings are arms up in a 'pick me up' gesture and said mother gently lifted her up from her father's grasp.

Athena then said, "Hey honey." Then she starts to kiss her cheeks, eliciting a bunch of innocent giggles that soothe the parent's souls.

Thirty minutes later Annabeth started to get sleepy and Athena picks her up and walks to the cradle and tucks her in. After tucking her in, she kisses her forehead lovingly. She then walks away and joins her husband to bed.

***Four days later***

Athena was mad, no she was furious. She found out that Poseidon was found having a child, after the big three made that pact to not have a child. Now it started to cause problems in Olympus and complicated things. She was heartbroken when she found out that Zeus passed a law that they cannot interact with humans for more than a release because they were becoming 'Human' and not fulfilling their duty. Now she was forced to go back to Olympus and part with her family. How were they going to deal with it?

"Naruto…" she said in a depressed tone

"Honey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned

She ran towards Naruto, hugging him like a lifeline. "…" Athena said nothing and tears started to stream down her face.

Suddenly, realization hit Naruto. It was like someone stabbed a knife through his heart. No, it was even worse than that.

"No, it can't be. No. NO! It's too early! How can they do this to us!?"

Then, Athena explains how Poseidon got caught with a child and that he broke the pact between the big three. And, there's the new law Zeuz made.

"Damn that bastard! If he didn't have his dick everywhere, everything would have been fine." Naruto said angrily while tears started to stream down his face.

They stood there, conforting each other. Trying to ease the pain of the inevitable.

"When do you have to leave?" Naruto asked in a forlorn tone

"Tomorrow"

With that statement said, Naruto hugged her as tight as he could, fearing that she could disappear when he let go.

"The best thing we can do is spend the rest of the time with our family."

"Okay" She said with a soft voice

And the rest of the day, the Uzumaki Namikaze family spend the remaining time together filled with happiness.

***The next day***

The family was right in front of the door. Athena was packed with a suitcase standing next to the door, making her last comments to her family before she has to leave. Annabeth was holding her father's hands, wondering what was going on.

"How long till you can visit us again?" Naruto asked

"I don't know yet, but I will try every opportunity I can get." Athena said sadly

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" He said while hugging her. "Remember, I will love you forever, no matter what happens. I'll see you soon"

"I love you both. I wish I could stay but…"

Naruto smiles sadly and brings her daughter to Athena's arms. Then Athena said while smiling sadly, "Annabeth, mama has to go somewhere. I won't always be around anymore."

"Where will you be going mama?" She asks innocently

"… Mama has to go to work. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll always try. Remember, I'll always love you." She kisses Annabeth's forehead and then her cheeks.

"Okay!" She grins, not knowing the real situation.

Reality is cruel when realized. One expression that could describe it would be, 'Life's a bitch'.

"Remember, Mama will always be watching you. And remember to keep papa in line." She says softly while tears slowly go down her face

"I know and I will!" and gives her the trademark Uzumaki grin. "Mama, why are you crying? Are you sad?" she asks in with a curious face.

"No, mama is not sad" Athena tries to wipe the tears off her face and school a serene smile so her baby won't see her leave with tears.

Athena then hugs her daughter tightly as it will be a long time till she will see her again. Naruto then joins in on the hug, making Annabeth giggle with happiness. She then says, " I will always love Mama and Papa, forever."

After their hug, Athena hesitantly lets go and walks to the door. She opens the door and then turns around and says, "I'll see you soon." Then, she walks out the door and disappears in a bright light.

Naruto then says in a quiet voice while holding Annabeth, "Yeah…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be Sasuke-centric. Remember to favorite and review!**


	3. Road to a new life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto series/manga or the Percy Jackson series. I do however, own all my OCs I will create.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's chapter two of The Shinobis of Destiny and the Olympians. Sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy this week due to all the testing ans what not. I managed to write up a pretty good amount and I have to say, I'm pretty satisfied. Also, if you didn't check, Hestia won the pairing by one! It was pretty close! Well, the next chapter should be up in about two weeks or so. Enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to favorite and review. Remember, I love your guy's input and constructive criticism. Doryuuheki out~**  
**

**A/N 2: **I was wondering if I should give Annabeth the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, but I decided to let you guys vote for it! The poll is up on the profile and it will end in four days. Vote fast!

**Beta: Darkxorcist  
**

* * *

Ch 2: Road to a new life

* * *

"Dialogue"

_'Thought'_

_**"Jutsu / Technique"**_

**"**_**Biju"**_

"**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Demons"**

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

After talking with Naruto one last time before they meet again in five years, Sasuke walked out of the alley, deep in thought. Sasuke was wondering what his first plan of action should be. Then he remembered that information was the best thing he can get before starting his new life in **this** world. But he wondered where he would acquire the information needed. However, his thoughts were broken when he saw a group of thugs blocking his path.

One of the thugs flipped out a butterfly knife and said, "Hey pretty boy. Give us your money and we won't hafta' hurt ya."

Sasuke looked at the thug and sent a little killing intent, making him back away shaking. He then scoffed at them and started walking through them. However, one of the thugs near him grabbed his shoulder to stop him. As soon as Sasuke felt the touch, he reacted and elbowed the thug's temple, quickly knocking him out. The rest of them were stunned, until the leader yelled, "He just knocked out one of our guys! Get 'im!"

They all rushed at Sasuke, but none of them were able to touch him. He quickly incapacitated them, only leaving the leader conscious. The bruised face leader crawled away from Sasuke, in hopes of escaping. During that, Sasuke had some thoughts going through his mind.

'_Hmm, maybe I can use the Sharingan to get some information from these thugs. It's better than forcefully getting it from an innocent person.'_

He then turned his attention to the conscious thug and activated his Sharingan. Said thug came in eye contact with Sasuke and seconds later, he was hypnotized. After successfully hypnotizing him, he started to ask various questions like what currency does this place use or basic knowledge one has to know. Satisfied, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, causing the thug to drop to the ground unconscious. With the new information acquired, he started to formulate a set of plans on what his course of action should be.

'_I guess the first thing I should do is get some money before doing anything else. From what I have gathered, Ryo is not used anymore but it still has some value to it. First, I need to go to the bank and convert my Ryo to 'dollars'. Then I can start from there.' _He thought while unsealing a pouch filled with Ryo and started to head to the nearest bank.

He then arrived at the Bank of America and went in, walking towards the banker. He was able to convert all his Ryo into United States money and gained about four hundred thousand dollars. He stored a majority of his money in the bank after registering for a bank account. After that, he left the building looking for a map to decide where he would live. He was able to buy a map at a local pharmacy store and quickly skimmed through the map of Massachusetts, looking for a place a bit far from Boston. Deciding to make Springfield his home, he called for a taxi and went to Springfield. An hour and thirty minutes later, he arrived at Springfield. Feeling famished and tired, he set off to a local Denny's and had dinner there. He had to say, 'this world's food was pretty greasy and unhealthy.' Finishing his dinner, he walked off to the nearest Holiday Inn and got a room for a night.

***The next day***

After eating breakfast, compliments from the hotel, he decided that he should get a house and buy some basic necessities like clothing and groceries. Sasuke was able to locate a real estate agent in Forest Park, and bought a one story house with three bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Of course he got a 'discount' with the use of the Sharingan and was able to buy it for only one hundred thousand dollars. (OMG Sharingan is OP) He then went out shopping for clothes, groceries, and basic necessities. But before that, he created a Kage Bunshin to get it to buy household items like a bed or couch. While he was shopping he felt like some higher power was fucking with him since even in this world; he could not escape the monstrosities called fangirls. Oh course he would ignore them but some of them still could not get the message and they started to follow were ever he went. He quickly completed the tasks he set for himself and walked home in a fast pace. While walking back home, he could still sense about a dozen or so fangirls following him. Quickly thinking, he went into a secluded alley and Shunshined to his house, successfully avoiding any contact with those 'things'. After arriving home, he started to put things away and found that his house was already set up with some tables, chairs, couches, beds, and other household necessities. He shrugged and then went to cook himself a healthy dinner. Not like that greasy crap from the restaurants around there. After eating a nice meal, he went to wash the dishes and clean up the mess he made. He looked up at the clock seeing that it was getting pretty late and decided that he should be getting ready for bed. Slowly, he walked to his room and picked out some sleepwear and went to the bathroom in his room. Sasuke walked to the shower turned it on and waited for the water to get to the right temperature. He put his sleepwear on the counter and stripped, tossing his clothes in the hamper. After touching the water, he went in the shower, letting the warm water soothe his muscles. Squirting some shampoo on his hand, he started to scrub the oil off his hair. While doing so, Sasuke decided that it was a perfect time to start thinking about stuff.

'_So… this is the start of my new life huh? Do I really deserve such a thing, since all the horrible acts I've committed?' He thought rather guiltily._

He sighed and thought,_'There are plenty of people who deserve this more than me. I mean, I'm just a guy who let his hatred corrupt him till he was nearly submerged in his own darkness.'_

Then Sasuke remembered the words his family said to him. _"Sasuke, just remember that we'll always love you and you will always make us proud."__"Sasuke, remember I'll always be there for you in your heart." "Hnn…"_

'_Hnn… I don't deserve such words.' _He had a small sad smile

'_I guess I owe it all to Izanami-sama for this new life, so I can start a blank slate. Maybe I should build a shrine out in the backyard.'_

Ending his thoughts, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself. He put back the towel and went towards the counter, getting his sleepwear and started to wear them. Walking to the sink, he started to brush his teeth while having some self-conflicting thoughts. A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom and headed to bed, thinking about what to do for a source of income before drifting off to sleep.

***The next day***

Sasuke was woken up by the chirping of the birds outside. He slowly opened his eyes and rose up from his bed. Looking at his clock, he saw that it was near noon. He sluggishly got off his bed and headed off to do his morning preparations. Thirty minutes had passed and he was out in the kitchen getting a quick drink of water. He then remembered saying to himself that he was going to build a shrine, so he made a Kage Bunshin and ordered it to build a shrine in the backyard. His stomach started to growl and he decided that he would head out for lunch. Walking to the front door, he put on a pair of black sneakers and went out the door.

He was wandering through the streets, looking for a place that served some of the foods he ate at the Elemental Nations because he was too disgusted at the amount of grease the foods here held. While walking, he was thinking about what kind of job we wanted to apply for since he needed some source of income. Too deep in thought, Sasuke never noticed the newspaper flying straight at his face. His thoughts were broken when the newspaper hit is face. Scowling, he took the newspaper off his face and looked through it. He saw that it was the local newspaper and when skimming through it, he found a section that said 'JOB ADS'. As he looked through it he saw the bolded words that said **'FOREST PARK POLICE DEPARTMENT: HIRING NEW RECRUITS'.** Seeing this, he had memories of the Uchiha clan and their jobs in the Konoha Military Police Force. Sasuke then decided that he would honor his family by doing something similar to what they did before. With new determination, he crumpled up the newspaper and threw it in the recycle bin, heading towards a Japanese restaurant.

Going into the restaurant, he was brought to a table by a waiter and is given the menu. Sasuke skimmed through it and decided that he wanted the Miso soup lunch combo, which consisted of Miso soup, a bowl of rice, grilled fish, and grilled chicken. After placing his order the waiter left and gave the chef his order. A few minutes later, the waiter brought the lunch combo to him and a cup of ice tea. Sasuke leisurely ate, actually enjoying the food. Finishing the rest of the food, he called for the bill and paid for it. Giving a generous tip to the waiter, he left satisfied and walked to the Police department to apply for the job.

Entering the building, he walked up to the receptionist and asked for the job application. She then gave him a clipboard with the application form and a pencil, telling him to go fill it out. Five minutes later, he has completed the application and submits it. The receptionist then told him to wait for the commissioner to call him in for an interview. Sasuke then walked to an empty chair and waits for the commissioner to come and interview him. Forty-five minutes later, Sasuke was still sitting, starting to get irritated. He decided it was a waste of time and sat up, ready to leave. Right when he sat up, the receptionist tells him to go to the commissioner's office to start his interview. Sasuke only nodded and quickly walked to the office. Entering the office, he saw a tall, stern man that looked to be in his mid-thirties. Said man gestured him to take a seat and then started the interview.

"So son, your name is Sasuke Uchiha. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"So, what's your reason for wanting to join the force and what makes you think you are qualified for the job?" The commissioner asked sternly

Sasuke paused and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts on what to say. "Sir, I want to join the police force because I wanted to honor my family in some way. Back in Japan, my family was a family full of people from the police force. However, a tragic incident happened and I lost them."

He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his emotions before speaking. "I think I have the qualifications because I have experience in this type of work through my family. I have some Tai- I mean Martial arts training and I completely understand the laws that we must enforce." He said calmly

Then, silence permeated the office and they were both staring at each other. The commissioner was critically eying him, trying to see if he was lying. Minutes later, the silence was broken and the commissioner stood up. He walked over to Sasuke and then held a hand up while saying, "Son, I think you are plenty qualified. Welcome to the force kid."

Trying to stop himself from smirking, Sasuke quickly rose up from his seat and then responded back with a handshake. "Sir, thank you. I will do my best."

***One year later***

A year has passed and he had to say, it was very peaceful compared to the Elemental Nations. He didn't have to live under constant paranoia, thinking that someone was out there to get him. Any ways, Sasuke quickly rose up the ranks in the police department. Through constant diligence and hard work, three months later, he was nominated for a promotion to become a Forest Park Police Department Detective. After an evaluation test consisting of a written test, interview, in-basket assignment, role-play situation, and a group exercise, he passed with a perfect score on all categories. Apparently, promotion from a police officer to a detective in three months was a big thing and he was awarded rookie of the month and fastest promotion time.

The job of a detective was somewhat 'interesting' in Sasuke's opinion. He received many cases ranging from public disturbance to murder. Once again, Sasuke showed a high amount of assiduity and focus. He always completed his cases before the due date and his success rate was at one-hundred percent. The department started calling him the upstart rookie or the prodigy. However, even though Sasuke felt his ego growing, he stomped that down since he learned that being arrogant would lead to problems in the future. Instead, Sasuke showed humbleness and surprisingly humiliation towards his co-workers. He has been trying to change himself for the better and hasn't been looking down on them nor is he displaying his accomplishments just for the purpose of inflating is ego. If people would describe him, it would be quiet, calm, studious, and emits an aura of seriousness and fairness.

As for training, Sasuke was able to find a clearing in the outskirts of Trafton Road. It was perfect because no one came to this location and it had enough space for him to practice his Justus and what not. Trying to get his skills sharp again, he came to the clearing three times a week, training on various things like taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and elemental manipulation. However, he had to be very careful not to use the overly destructive techniques because he found out that people have been complaining about loud noises in the area. You could say that life has been great for Sasuke.

***Present day***

It was about mid-August at the time and Sasuke was currently holed up in his office, trying to complete all his paperwork. While going over the paperwork, he heard someone knock on his door. He told whoever to come in, not even looking who it was. The commissioner came in and sat on the chair right in front of his desk.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked while doing his paperwork

"Son, since you've been doing a pretty good job lately, I had decided that you are going to be on vacation for a week."

Sasuke looked up surprised. "But sir! I still have things to do! I still have all this paperwork and I still need to archive all the completed cases!"

The commissioner held up his hand to silence Sasuke and said, "Now. Now. That's the thing. You need a break before you burn out. So, you are to leave for a week-long vacation. No objections." He had a stern face that told him there was no way for him to change his mind.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Yes sir. Thank you for the vacation."

"Hopefully, when you return, you'll come back all fresh and energized. And get some sleep boy! You need to get rid of those dark bags under your eyes!" He said before leaving Sasuke alone in his office.

After the commissioner left, Sasuke sighed again and slumped back on his seat. He started to rub the bridge of his nose and thought, _'Maybe he's right. I really do need to catch up on some sleep.'_

He turned his head to the right and looking at his clock, seeing that it was nearly six o'clock.

*stomach growling*

'_Might as well leave now, since I'm starting to get pretty hungry. Hopefully, the Japanese restaurant isn't full today._' He mused

Sasuke quickly put away his things and was out his office in ten minutes. As he was leaving, Sasuke was giving good-byes to any co-worker who passed by. Now out of the building, he walked towards the direction to the Japanese restaurant in a calm pace. Upon arriving, he was greeted with a welcome from the waiter. He was escorted to an empty table and was given a cup of ice water. Then the waiter already wrote down his order, which was a dinner entrée consisting of Saba Shioyaki (Grilled Mackerel), a bowl of white rice, and a salad as a side dish. Of course his salad would contain extra tomatoes, courtesy of the chef. Waiting for about ten minutes, the waiter came over to his table and placed down his dinner entrée and left doing whatever. Sasuke was leisurely enjoying his food while thinking about what he's going to do for vacation.

'_Hmm… what should I do tomorrow? Train? Nah, this is a vacation, I should be relaxing my muscles instead.' He pondered_

'_Oh well, I guess I'll just find something to do tomorrow.'_

Finishing his meal, he called for the bill and paid for it. He also left a generous tip on the table before leaving. He strode through the streets, going into an empty alley and checked to see if anyone was there. After confirming that no one was there, he quickly Shunshined to the backdoor of his house. He took out his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and opened it. He walked inside and took off his shoes and placed them on a shoe rack. He clapped three times and the hallway lights were on. Going to the kitchen, he fetched himself a sake cup and bottle, pouring himself a drink. He sighed after letting the sake go down his throat, warming his stomach. He then put away the bottle and washed the cup. He walked away from the kitchen to his bedroom and went to his drawer choosing some sleepwear to wear. Carrying his sleepwear, he slowly walked to his bathroom and placed the clothes on the counter and stripped down his clothes, placing them in a hamper that was in the corner of the room. He then walked to the room next door and opened the slide door seeing a Japanese type bathroom that had stools, mini-showers, and a bathtub. Sasuke was happy that during the past year, he changed his bathroom to make it similar to the ones he was used to in the Elemental Nations. He just couldn't get used to the American bathrooms and felt more comfortable with the Japanese styled ones.

As he walked in, he turned around to close the slide door. Sasuke walked to the bathtub and turned the faucet on so the warm water can fill it up. He then went to one of the stools and sat on it, turning on the mini-shower. Sasuke started to scrub and clean his body with soap, effectively washing off the sweat he accumulated today. He then squeezed some shampoo on his hand and started to scrub his onyx colored hair. After rinsing off the sweat and soap from his hair and body, he turned off the shower and went in the bathtub, getting the water to rise and spill into the tile floor. Relaxing in the bathtub, he started to clear his thoughts only focusing on enjoying the warm water enveloping his body. Satisfied, he got up from the bathtub and drained the water before stepping out. Grabbing a towel, he started to wipe the water off his body till he was dry. Putting the towel back on the towel rack, he walked out of the bath room, getting his clothes and started getting dressed. Finished with getting dressed, he went up to the sink and started to brush his teeth for a few minutes. After he was done, he walked off to his bed and plopped down on it. He got in a comfortable position, and drifted off to sleep.

***The next day***

Sasuke sluggishly woke up at around nine o' clock. Getting off his bed, he walked to the bathroom to start his morning procedures. Finishing his morning duties, he went into the kitchen and started to cook brunch. He opened the fridge and brought out ingredients to make grilled chicken and tomato omelet. When he was done cooking, he scooped the omelet, placing it in on a dish and then put the pan in the sink, soaking it with soap water. He grabbed a fork and a cup of orange juice and brought the omelet to the table and started eating. Ten minutes later, he finished his meal and went to the sink, starting to wash all the stuff he used. After rinsing off the last item, he turned off the faucet, wiped his hands dry, and walked off to his bedroom. Arriving to his bedroom, he quickly went to his closet to grab some clothes to wear. Sasuke decides to wear a black pinstripe casual button-down shirt and charcoal-colored jeans. He then went to the front door and put on his white/black sneakers. He opened the door to leave but before leaving he set up his traps and locked his door.

Sasuke really didn't have a destination in mind so he roamed around the streets of Forest Park. He arrived at Main Street and saw a commotion going on. Thinking that it was trouble, Sasuke quickly walked to the source, only to find out that there was a local festival going on. He sighed and started to walk around in the festival, seeing many attractions and booths. While walking, he spotted a boy that looked no older than five, crying, and frantically looking for his parents. His eyes softened when seeing the crying boy, reminding him how he was like that when he was his age. Walking up to the boy, Sasuke asked him why he was crying.

"Hey kid, why are you crying?" he asked

"I-I-I lost my parents. I can't find t-them." The boy said while sniffling.

"Alright, let me help you find them." He said with a small smile

"R-really?" The boy's eyes widened in surprise

"Yeah, just hop on my shoulder and we'll walk around the area to look for them."

"A-a-alright big brother!" He said happily while rubbing the tears from his face

Sasuke crouched down, picking the boy up and setting him on his shoulder. They then walked off to go find the boy's parents. A few feet away from their position, a young woman with brown mousy hair watched them with a small smile and then walked off in another direction.

'_That was kind of him… I guess there's still good in this world.' The unknown woman said with a gentle smile._

After a few minutes of searching, Sasuke was able to locate the boy's parents and returned him to them. Said parents were profusely thanking him while tightly hugging the boy. Sasuke just waved it off and said that anyone would have done the same. He turned around and walked off to continue enjoying the festival but before he was able to leave, the boy hugged his leg and said, "Thank you big brother!" with a childish smile. He gave the boy a small smile before walking off giving him a wave of goodbye.

Sasuke was starting to enjoy the festival as he walked around, trying some of the games in the booth. His attention was caught when an announcer said that there would be a performance from a pyro performer. Sasuke quickly walked to get a good spot to view the performance. Sasuke had to admit, he was pretty impressed with how they were able to bend fire to their will without chakra. Thirty minutes into the performance, the performers were about to perform their last act, which was shaping the fire into the Massachusetts state bird; the black-capped chickadee. When the performer blew out the fire, something malfunctioned. Instead of making the state bird, a fireball was made and it was heading towards a woman with mousy brown hair. Quickly thinking, Sasuke channeled a small amount of chakra to his legs and sped to her, tackling her to the side before the fireball came in contact. The fireball contacted the concrete and created a mini-explosion, causing smoke to come up from the area. After the smoke cleared, you could see Sasuke holding the woman, with her being on top of him.

Sasuke gained his bearings and asked her, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks you saving me." She said with an unnoticeable blush adorning her cheeks.

"Good. I thought I wasn't going to make it in time." He chuckled

They then stared at each other's eyes. Her warm and cozy red eyes meeting his obsidian eyes. Seconds passed but it felt like minutes. Then, Sasuke broke their trance with a question.

"Umm, would you mind getting off?" He asked with a smirk

She looked down and saw that she was on his chest. She yelped in embarrassment and stood up. Sasuke then stood up after her and asked her if she was okay. She said she was alright and was about to walk away but stopped when she felt pain coming from her shin. Sasuke saw her flinch in pain and saw a scrape wound on her shin. Without asking, he crouches down and carried her like a princess to the nearest clinic, ignoring her protests. He was able to find a nearby clinic and went in, laying her on a table. He then turned to the shelves looking for some bandages, cotton balls, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Sasuke was able to find said items and went towards the brown hair woman. He started to apply the hydrogen peroxide to kill off the bacteria. While he was doing his, there was silence between them and they didn't know what to say to each other. When Sasuke started to apply some Neosporin on her wound, she broke the silence with a question.

"So… what's your name?"

Without looking up he answered, "Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?"

"Heather. Heather Fenix" She said with a kind smile

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you." He said in an amused tone

Silence permeated the building and Sasuke continued to treat her wound. A few minutes later, Sasuke was finishing up, wrapping the bandage on her shin. He then told her that he was done, Heather thanked him for saving her life and treating her wound. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and started to walk away. Right before opening the door, Heather stopped him.

He turns around and asks, "What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with all this."

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to go out of your way just to thank me." He said with a wave and started to leave again.

"Wait! I just want to invite you out to dinner to thank you."

He turned around to face her and said, "Like I said, it's alright. I didn't do this for a reward."

They stared at each other and Sasuke saw the look on her face, saying that there was no objecting her. He sighed and then accepted her offer. She then smiled happily, giving him her address, and they both exchanged phone numbers. After that, they both set a date and time for the dinner and then parted ways.

While Sasuke was walking, he thought she was too kind for her own good. He had a small smirk and walked back home. With Heather, she was actually looking forward for it and started planning on what to cook.

***Three days later***

It was around six o'clock and Sasuke just arrived on her porch. When he first saw the house, it had a 'homey' and welcoming feeling too it. He then walked to the door, knocking on it three times.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Waiting for a few seconds, he listened to the steps that were coming his way and heard her unlock her door. As the door opened, he saw Heather; dressed in a brown wrap dress and her brown hair mosey as always. She invited him in and led him to the dining room. As his foot stepped into the dining room, his nose was assaulted with a variety of smells that came from the food. He eyed the food on the table, taking notice of the variety of dishes. However, his attention was taken when Heather asked him a question.

Heather smiled kindly and said, "I see you noticed the variety of dishes on the table. I really didn't know what you liked so I just cooked all this."

"Oh, ummm… Thanks. You really didn't have to go out of your way to do all this. I'm quite alright with most foods except sweets." He answered.

She giggled and said, "It's no big deal. It just a few extra dishes, that's all." "Well, why don't you take a seat while I go get something for us to drink?" She suggested

"Hnn" He nodded and went to take a seat.

She walked towards the kitchen but turned around and asked, "Wait. Before I go, what would you like?"

"Oh, just give me a glass of water." He said rather nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She replied back and went into the kitchen. Minutes later, Heather walked back into the dining room and placed his water on the table. Then she joined him and they started eating. While eating, they started to converse on topics ranging from their jobs to life in general. However, when she asked about Sasuke's family, she knew she hit a sore spot because he didn't answer her question and adopted a melancholy smile. After that awkward moment, they went back to eating and talking about other topics.

Dinner was a rather fine affair and they enjoyed each other's company. After finishing their meal, they both started to clean up, bringing the dishes to the sink. Then, Sasuke started to wash all the dishes, much to Heather's protest. All and all, that night was a good night.

Finished with cleaning up, they went to the living room and talked a bit more while eating an assortment of fruits. During an engaged conversation, Sasuke looked at the clock and decided that it was getting pretty late. Telling her that it was time to go, he stood up and walked to the front door. Heather followed, planning on seeing him out.

As he put on his shoes, Sasuke gave her a smile of gratitude and said, "Well, tonight was a great night. Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. The food was great and it had a rather homey taste. I liked it."

With a demure smile, she replied, "Thank you for complimenting my cooking. I have to agree, tonight was very enjoyable with your company. I had a great time."

Then they stop speaking and there was silence between them. They looked at each other's eyes, onyx orbs meeting fire red eyes. In a trance-like state, they continued to stare at one another's eyes. Seconds later, Sasuke was first to break contact and started to open the door. Right before he left through the door, he was quickly stopped by Heather's voice.

"I was wondering if we could maybe hangout again sometime?" She calmly asked with a hint of hopefulness.

He turned around to face her and answered, "Yeah, I would like that." He then turned back and started to walk back home. When he left, she adopted a small frown and thought, _'Too bad he couldn't stay any longer. His company was rather enjoyable.'_ Then, turning her frown to a small smile, hinted with a sliver of eagerness she thought, _'I can't wait for our next engagement.'_

Walking home, Sasuke had some similar thoughts to her. _'Tonight was rather… fun. I haven't had this much fun since…'_ He then started to think about the time when he was a child.

Shaking his head to rid of that memory, he thought with an unnoticeable smile _'I guess I can't wait to see her again. Her… presence was rather enjoyable.' 'Unlike those fangirls.' _Then that smile quickly changed to a very visible scowl. He then strode off home with happy thoughts.

***Two months later***

Two months have passed for Sasuke and life was getting very dull in his opinion. It was just the same routine every day. Wake up, do morning duties, eat breakfast, go to work, work, come back home, eat dinner, do nightly duties, and go to sleep. Even though he still went out to train, it was starting to get boring since there was no there to spar with. He had to admit, the only time he was not bored was when he spent time with Heather.

Surprisingly, her company was always enough to 'brighten' his day and change it from being monotonous. Anyways, time spent between Sasuke and Heather was slowly progressing their relationship. They became rather comfortable with each other, even though there was silence between them. I mean, there wasn't any of that hugging and touching stuff, but there was a kindling relationship none the less. Even though they wouldn't recognize it, they both had certain feelings for each other, and that certain feeling kept strengthening every day.

They both knew that their relationship was progressing from friendship to… something else, but they were both reluctant to go towards that direction. Their reluctance stemmed from the fact that one of them made an oath, while the other felt that he did not deserve happiness. However, that changed after one night…and an emotional bond was created between them.

***Present time***

It was a Friday night in mid-November and Sasuke invited Heather to go see a movie that was just recently released. She agreed and they both decided to meet outside the cinema. It was around eight o'clock and Sasuke was currently walking to the cinema. His thoughts were on a mousy brown haired woman. He started to look back on their relationship and saw how much it progressed over these two months. His thoughts were broken when he arrived at Entertainment Cinemas. Looking around, he spotted Heather in a brown hooded walker coat. She was standing alone, pondering on some thoughts. Her attention was caught when she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"So, are you ready to go watch?" He asked

"Yes, but what are we going to watch exactly? You didn't specify what movie we're going to watch when you invited me." She questioned

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you." He chuckled as he realized his mistake. "We're going to watch a movie called Inception by Christopher Nolan. I heard from my co-workers that this movie was pretty good and it has a very well made plot."

"I see, it sounds interesting. Then I guess we should start going before all the seats are taken." She said while grabbing his arm and heading inside the theater.

Then after two hours and thirty minutes, they were both exiting the cinema, actively talking about the movie they just watched. Once they reached outside, Sasuke offered to walk her home. He was concerned that she might be harmed if she went alone. At first, she politely denied his offer, but Sasuke kept giving her reasons why he should. She sighed and begrudgingly accepted with a small smile and they started to walk to her house. While they were walking, there was a comfortable silence between them and neither questioned about it. About half-way there, it suddenly started pouring rain and Heather 'eeped' in surprise. They both started to run to her house and about ten minutes later, they arrived. When they were at the front door, Heather was only slightly wet because of her coat unlike Sasuke who was drenched in his black buttoned up shirt. The sight of a drenched Sasuke made her giggle a bit, while he gave a playful scowl towards her direction.

She quickly unlocked the door and they both went in the cozy home. Heather then suggested that Sasuke should take a warm shower and change his clothes, before he could catch a cold. He looked at how wet he was and accepted her offer. She led Sasuke to her master bathroom and gave him a fresh towel and a pair of clean sweatpants. He nodded in thanks and went in the bathroom, closing the door.

She stood there for a few minutes and heard Sasuke turn on the water. She then realized that it was pretty chilly and decided to light the fireplace. Heather quickly changed her clothes and headed to the living room, where the fireplace was at. Making sure no one was looking, she conjured an orange-red flame on her palm and proceeded to light up the wood. After the wood was lit, she took the fire iron from the rack and started to tend the fire. Ten minutes had passed and she was still tending the fire with the fire iron as if in a trance. Her attention was taken, when she heard the footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and saw a shirtless Sasuke walking towards her, only wearing the sweats she gave him. Her cheeks brightened and she blushed at the sight of him. However, she noticed that Sasuke didn't see her blush and concluded that the fire was concealing it. Laying the fire iron on the granite ground, she turned her body to face Sasuke while giving him a soft smile.

"Sasuke, would you like something warm to drink?" She asked

"Yeah, anything's fine as long as it's not sweet."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute or two." She then walked away to the kitchen, planning on getting two cups on hot tea.

He watched her till she was out of his sight and sighed while rubbing his hair. Sasuke saw the flickering flames at the fireplace and decided to sit near the comforting warmth. Sitting down on the carpet, a foot away from the fireplace, he let the warmth blanket over him. As the comforting warmth enveloped him, he had a couple of thoughts going through his head.

'_What is this feeling I've been getting recently? I only get it when I'm near her…' He pondered_

Thinking long and hard, he finally realized what that feeling was. _'Do I really feel that way for her? Do I really…'_

However, those thoughts were quickly replaced with self-pity. _'Even if I do feel that way for her, I don't deserve her. I don't deserve this happiness after all I've done…'_ He thought with a grimace on his face.

While deep in thought, Sasuke didn't notice Heather coming his way, holding two cups of hot tea. His depressing thoughts were broken when she called his name. After getting his attention, she handed him a cup and then sat next to him, letting the warmth surround her. Drinking their tea, they had random conversations, silently enjoying each other's presence. What they didn't notice was that they were subconsciously inching closer to one another.

Running out of things to talk about, they just kept drinking their tea, while silence permeated the room. Sasuke continues to drink his tea while sneaking a look at Heather every now and then. He didn't know if his eyes were tricking him, but it seemed as though the flame from the fireplace was enhancing her beauty even further. While Sasuke kept on staring at her, what he didn't know, was that Heather was quite aware of his actions and had a small smile adorned on her face.

After finishing the last of the tea, he set the cup down to the side and snuck another look. He then noticed how close they're sitting and how occasionally their shoulders would touch. Sasuke didn't know what possessed him, but wrapped his arm around her waist, eliciting a yelp of surprise. He mentally cursed himself for the bold move and expected her to push him away. However, he was surprised that instead struggling, she merely rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying their closeness with an affectionate smile.

While holding each other close, they both turned to look at the other's face, only for their eyes to meet. A shock went through them when his onyx eyes met her fire red eyes. Sasuke felt that her eyes were warm, cozy, loving, alluring, and inviting. At the same time, Heather felt that his eyes were holding ardor, longing, and care. However, she was able to look more closely and looked deep into his eyes, and saw that it held sorrow. Then, their heads started to move on their own and they began to inch closer and closer. Knowing what was going to happen, they slowly started to close their eyes, preparing for their lips to embrace each other. Then it happened. Their lips pressing against one another.

A feeling of euphoria surged through their bodies, starting from their lips, and going to their feet. Their kiss made it feel as though hours had passed, but in reality it was only a few seconds. They slowly parted away from each other, eyes slowly opening. There was a warm blush on Heather's face while Sasuke had a dust of red on his cheeks. They both smiled at each other, with love and longing. Their eyes held silent communication and they leaned forward for their lips to come in contact again. A feeling of happiness was spreading throughout Sasuke's body. He had never felt anything like this before. He loved the feeling and he wanted to keep experiencing it. So, he started to kiss her more deeply, sticking a bit of his tongue in her mouth. She didn't protest the invitation and wrapped her arms around his neck, intertwining her tongue with his. They continued to deeply kiss each other until they couldn't hold their breath any longer. As they separated from the kiss, you could see a string of saliva connected between them. When they looked at each other's eyes, they both could see the love, longing, passion, and lust in them.

Sasuke silently scooped her up into his arms, holding her in a princess carry, as she 'eeps' in surprise. He then walks into her bedroom and gently lays her on her bed. Leaning down on her, he started to gently kiss her neck and a moan escaped her lips. His kisses trailed up and when he reached her ear, he bit softly on her earlobes, and she squirmed on the bed as pleasure spread throughout her body. Then began a long night of attraction, passion, lust, and love making.

***Four months later***

Ever since that night, they had solidified their relationship and officially became a couple. What they felt for each other was more than mere affection; it was even higher than that. Their connection with one another was above the physical and emotional level. Deeply connected with one another, they could read each other's thoughts and feelings. As time passed, their relationship just kept growing and their love for one another knew no bounds.

Over time their trust with one another was becoming so strong. They could trust each other with most of their secrets. Eventually, Sasuke told her about his family and the Uchiha massacre with a mix of truths and lies since he couldn't talk about the shinobi occupation. He told her about his obsession of revenge on his brother. The lengths he went just to fulfill that desire for revenge, how consumed he was with his own darkness. Then, the words from his brother, the truth he discovered, and the will to change and redeem himself.

As he finished his tale, he had to admit, talking to someone lightened the shame and guilt he had for himself. And that wasn't the best part. Heather didn't give him any pity or coddle him when he was telling her his story. Instead, she merely listened, talked with him, and comforted him. That was when Sasuke, for the first time in years, had a genuine smile of happiness on his face. He felt the light starting to shine over his tainted heart, healing it. She was his light, the warm, comforting, and inviting light that is healing his heart. He just knew that he loves her with all his being.

When Sasuke finished talking about his inner darkness, Heather told him about her family and how dysfunctional it is. There would always be arguments and fights with her siblings and it was tearing their family apart. Over time she became the peacekeeper of the family, but even with her efforts she was unable to keep the divide between her family. She told him how she cherished her family immensely but with all the strife in it, it was tearing her apart.

As Sasuke heard her talk about her family, his eyes reflected understanding and sadness. It seemed both of them could not escape the cycle of pain that plagued both of them. In the end, they were able to understand each other more and found out that they both cherish family.

***Two months later***

As time passed, Sasuke was able to regain some of his old personality back, becoming more cheerful and showing more positive emotions. And Heather, being her kind and compassionate person, had healed most of Sasuke's lingering darkness in his heart. As their relationship progressed, their love for each other just kept growing and they would always try to spend most of their time with one another when they were not busy with work. In the end, they both decided that they should live with each other and Heather moved in with Sasuke. And in most nights, they would 'connect' with each other in both the body and soul, increasing their affection for one another.

Six months since Heather moved in with Sasuke, they both had thoughts on starting a family with each other. They both started to make hints to each other about the idea of starting a family. It was then Sasuke made the most important decision he had ever made; marrying Heather and starting a family. He could remember the way he proposed to her and man...her humble disposition did not help at all.

***Flashback***

Sasuke was walking home a bit late because he just went to Jared to go buy a fourteen karat white-gold engagement ring. He wrapped it in a small box so he could trick her into thinking that it was an ordinary present. He walked home thinking, _'Ok Sasuke. Today is the day you propose to her. No need to be scared. You know we both want this.'_

He arrived home, unlocking the door, and went inside. Putting his shoes away, he went to the dining room only to find Heather sitting on the chair reading a book.

"Hey honey, I'm back. Sorry I'm late. I was running some errands." He said

She closes the book putting it away and smiled, "Oh it's okay. Let's start dinner before the food gets cold."

Taking their seats, Sasuke quickly hid the box in his pocket and started his meal. While they were eating, they both were conversing about how was their day today. After finishing dinner, he helped her carry the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. Finished with cleaning the dishes, they both headed out to the living room and went to the couch to cuddle with one another. Before Heather took her seat, she lit up the fireplace and tended it for a while. Embracing each other with their warmth, they silently started to snuggle with each other. Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity, Sasuke quickly caught her attention.

"Umm Heather, I wanted to give you something." He said while handing her the small box.

Seeing this, she did not attempt to take it. "No, you don't need to give me a gift. Our love for one another is enough for me." She said contently

"It's okay, just take it." Pushing it towards her

"Like I said, you didn't have to give me a gift." She pushed it back to him

Growing irritated at her humbleness that was making her not accept the gift, he quickly said, "Ahhh! Your making this more complicated than it has to be!"

Sasuke ripped off the gift wrapping, opened the box and took out an even smaller box. Getting off the couch, he got up and crouches down on one knee, opening the box towards her direction. As he opened the box, it showed a beautiful engagement ring and she gasped in surprise. Affectionately, Sasuke said, "Heather, would you marry me?" Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she lovingly said, "Yes! Yes I do!" They then both embraced each other with a hug filled with ardor. Separating from the hug, they looked each other in the eyes and Sasuke cupped her cheek gently. He leaned forward and kissed her with the most passion he could muster. After a minute passed, they separated from the kiss and stared at each other affectionately.

***Flashback end***

The wedding they had was great. Since they wanted to keep it a bit private, they only invited a couple of close co-workers to the ceremony. Sasuke had to admit that he made the best decision he could ever have in his life. Also, the married life was great.

***Three months later***

Ever since they have been married, their love for each other reached heights that was indescribable. It was like every day was a perfect day for them since they were always together. The new relationship of husband and wife strengthened their physical, spiritual, and emotional bonds with one another and their connection with each other was reinforced.

One day, Sasuke found out about something that shocked him. It was when he came home and found that no one was there. He then decided to take a shower to clean all the sweat he accumulated from today. After he was done, he felt Heather's presence in the living room. Wanting to surprise her, he used his shinobi skills and snuck into the living room. When he arrived, he saw the sight of Heather conjuring an orange-red flame on her hand and lighting up the wood. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that he made a noise, alerting her. She quickly turned around and saw Sasuke with a shocked expression. Realization hit her and she found out that he saw her use magic. Heather began to adopt a nervous expression and was thinking of what to say to him. Sasuke quickly recovered from his shock and questioned her about it.

"Heather… what was that?" He questioned

She sighed and decided that she had no choice but to tell him the truth. "That… was magic." She stated

Taking a deep breath she admitted, "And I'm not really who you think I am. I'm actually Hestia, the Greek goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family."

She then went on an explanation about gods and goddesses, mostly general information. Then she talked about Olympus and her duties as a goddess. When she reached the topic of starting a family, she went in detail about demigods and anything related to it. When she finished her explanation, there was complete silence in the room. Hestia started to become nervous, thinking about Sasuke's reaction to all this.

Sasuke then calmly asked her, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner and when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you about this because I was afraid that if you found out that I was a goddess, you wouldn't have loved me anymore. Only thinking of me as a higher power than the woman you love." She confessed "And, I was going to reveal myself to you, if I became pregnant with our child."

Silence permeated the room and no one said a word for a couple of minutes. In an afraid tone, she asked, "Sasuke… are you mad right now?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened then back up and faced her with a small smile. "No, I'm not mad. I'm just… surprised. I mean, I can understand what you were feeling. You were just afraid that I would turn you away when I find out."

She widened her eyes, surprised at his answer. All she could say was, "What?"

He smiled sadly and said, "You're not the only one that has been keeping secrets. The truth is, I'm a shinobi from a different dimension." Then, Sasuke talked about his life story, starting from his childhood to now. He then elaborated on the mechanics of chakra, the Sharingan, and the shinobi system.

"My reasons for not telling you about this are similar to yours. I just couldn't tell you that my previous profession was being a killer. I'm tainted. I have the blood of hundreds on my hands." He looked down on his hands, imagining the nonexistent blood on his hands.

He slowly looked at her and sadly said, "I was scared. Scared that if you found out, you would leave me and treat me like…a monster."

When she heard what came out of Sasuke's mouth, he broke out of her stupor and quickly engulfed him in a loving hug. Then she softly said, "You're not a monster Sasuke. You've changed. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have felt remorse or guilt for all your bad deeds. You wouldn't have expressed any positive emotions. And most of all, you wouldn't have fell in love."

He stood there for a few minutes frozen but eventually responded back to her hug. He hugged her tightly, afraid that he would lose her. Sasuke placed his head next to her head and then a single tear fell from Sasuke's eye.

***Four months later***

Ever since the discoveries were made, their relationship has never been better. Now that there were no secrets being hidden from each other, their bond increased to new levels and their trust for one another is impeccable. Nowadays, most of their leisure topics were either about the Greek deities or about shinobi and they kept learning new things about each other every day.

Time had passed and both Sasuke and Hestia were starting to think about adding an additional member to their family. In the end, they finally decided to go with it and have a child. Recently, they have been pretty 'active' at night, trying to bring new life to this world. They had waited for a while and finally went to see if she was pregnant.

Holding hands, Sasuke and Hestia walked to the local CVS pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. They both were walking in comfortable silence, content with only holding hands. Arriving at the store, they walked in and headed towards the pharmacy section. As they arrived, they saw a row of pregnancy tests and other products. He quickly swiped a box and they both walked to the cashier. Finished with paying for it, they quickly walked back home, eager to see if their 'efforts' were successful. Now at home, he gave Hestia the box and she calmly walked to the bathroom. Sasuke nervously sat down on the sofa, waiting for the results.

Five minutes later, he could hear her exit the bathroom, walking towards the living room. When she arrived, Sasuke couldn't see any facial expression on her face. It was just blank. Fearing for the worst he asked, "So… did we succeed or did we fail?" Seconds passed and Sasuke's anxiety build up. Then, a motherly smile adorned her face and she happily said, "Yes. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with our child." As soon as she finished those words, Sasuke could keep a smile off his face. He quickly got up and embraced her with a loving smile.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be father." He said softly

"Yes, you're going to be the father of our child." She said with an angelic smile

"And, you're going to be a mother."

"Yes, I'm going to be the mother of our child."

Then, tears of happiness streamed down his face. "I-I'm going to have a family again."

"Yes, yes you are." A gentle smile was on her face while she was stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke felt happiness. Pure happiness. Happy that he was going to be a father. Happy that he was going to have a family again. He was trying to find a way to express this, but he only knew of one way. He looked at Hestia and then placed a hand on her cheek softly. Slowly going forward, his lips met hers. As soon as they came in contact, Hestia could feel the happiness coming from his kiss. She responded back with her own show of how elated she was. Their kiss lasted for a minute but it felt like hours. When they separated from the kiss, Sasuke looked at her lovingly and happily said, "I love you." A warm smile comes up her face and she affectionately said, "I love you too."

***Nine months later***

During those nine months, Sasuke was doing many preparations of being a father. He started to read books about child care and other important subjects. After reading those books, he started to go out and buy many baby products like diapers, bottles, bibs, formula, a cradle, baby toys, and many more. Of course since he is an inexperienced father, he started to become frantic with his own inexperience. Little did he know, a blonde shinobi was in the same situation.

***Naruto's POV***

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed

"Honey, are you okay?" Athena asked concerned

He looked out of the window, seeing a clear blue sky. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just have a feeling someone is in a similar situation as I am." He sheepishly laughed

She rolls her eyes and said, "Oh now you're just being dramatic."

***Main POV***

While Hestia was pregnant, Sasuke was expecting to be a victim of her mood swings as read in a book. However, instead of being angry and lashing out on Sasuke, she started to become clingier. He also expected her to have cravings for weird combinations of food, like peanut butter and pickles. Instead, she just started to eat a lot more spicy foods than usual. It was weird… all of her actions had contradicted what the books say. He thought long and hard and in the end, Sasuke made a hypothesis that because she's a goddess, the common pregnancy symptoms did not apply to her.

As they both went to the hospital for frequent check-ups, they found out that Hestia was carrying a girl. Both were overjoyed when they found out it was a girl because they both wanted their first child to be a daughter. Now, it was nearing the due date and being the inexperienced father he was, he became too protective and sent Hestia to the hospital so she could be prepared when the water broke. He also joined his wife and slept over in the same room. All that's left now is for them to wait.

***Present day***

At this moment, Sasuke and Hestia were having a conversation on deciding what to name their soon-to-be-born daughter.

"Honey, what about Kasai Uchiha? I think it sounds pretty." She said

"Hmm… I don't know. It just doesn't sound right. What about Kiyoshi Uchiha?"

She tapped her chin with her index finger and said, "The names don't flow very well. Maybe… Sachi Uchiha? The child of joy?"

Sasuke pondered on that name and then said, "Sachi…Uchiha. I don't think that name will work. The names don't really blend in."

Hestia calmly thought for a while and a name filled her thoughts. "Hikari… Uchiha. Hikari Uchiha. Yes, that name should work. Hikari Uchiha, the child of light. Our light." She smiled gently.

He tried her name and said, "Hikari Uchiha…" "I think it's a fitting name for our daughter." He gave a happy smile.

Hestia was about to reply back, but there was a sudden sharp pain in her stomach causing her water to break.

"Aauuuhhhh" She screamed in pain

Sasuke became worried when she heard her scream and rushed to her side.

"Hes-Heather! What's wrong? Are you alright!?" He frantically asked.

"My water broke…" She said while breathing difficultly

"I'll call the nurse right away!" He said before running out the door and called for the nurses. After he was heard, three nurses came in and tried to relieve the pain. Sasuke then questioned about the pain she was experiencing.

"Yes, the pain is a natural process of child-birth." Nurse-one said while trying to soothe the pain.

"Sir I suggest that you step back for a while." Nurse-two suggested

He nodded and walked to the wall, watching his wife scream in pain with a frown on his face.

The doctor came in and then started the child-birth procedure. He then requested Sasuke to stand next to Heather and comfort her though the process. During the procedure, Heather started to scream in pain while gripping Sasuke's arm pretty hard. Enduring the pain, Sasuke gently rubbed her arm and spoke words trying to distract her from the pain. Twelve minutes later, Heather screamed loudly trying to endure the pain while trying to push out their daughter.

"Come on Heather! Push. Push!" Sasuke encouraged.

"Unnnngggg! Aauuuhhh!" She grunted while trying to push

With one final push, Heather grunted loudly, and then you the baby's wailing was heard.

"My…baby…" Heather whispered weakly with a pale face.

The doctor then clamped the umbilical cord and then handed the baby to the nurses for them to dry her up. When she was dry, the nurses gently placed her next to Heather. She weakly turned her head to her daughter and started to softly stroke her cheek while smiling weakly. While holding Heather's hand, he walked up to his baby daughter and gently stroked the other side of her cheek with a small smile. The doctor then coughed to get their attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I would like to know the name you have chosen for your daughter.

Heather said softly, "Hikari. Hikari Uchiha."

Sasuke then grunted and nodded in affirmation. "Hnn"

The doctor then wrote the name on a paper and then left the room. After the doctor left, Sasuke walked to his wife and then gave her a loving embrace. She responded back weakly, still stroking Hikari's cheek.

Today was the day that the Uchiha family grew to three. And that day was when Sasuke was truly at his happiest.

***Two years later***

At this moment in the Uchiha household, Sasuke, Hestia, and Hikari were in the play room they made especially for Hikari. Sasuke was sitting on the carpet floor and was reading the Forest Park newspaper, checking up on the local news. Next to him was Hestia, looking at her daughter's drawing, while resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder with an affectionate smile. A foot or two in front of them was Hikari, drawing with a set of crayons, with childish concentration.

As soon as she was finished with her drawing, she dropped her crayons on the floor and stood up while taking her picture. She then rushed towards her parents grinning while calling for their attention.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She called

Both of them looked to the noise and smiled as they saw that it was their daughter, Hikari Uchiha. At that moment, she was two years old. She was a bundle of joy that had mid-length jet black hair with bangs that hung on either side of her face. Her eyes were a warm red that looked like they were orbs of gentle flames. And, she was wearing a sundress which had the same shade of red as her eyes.

They both then said, "Yes Hikari-chan/honey?"

She grinned and showed them the picture she drew exclaiming "Look! Look at what I drew! I drew me, mommy, and daddy playing!"

"Wow Hikari-chan, that looks pretty. I bet you worked pretty hard on it!" Sasuke said with a fatherly smile.

"Of course she her drawings are pretty. She's our daughter."

She beamed a smile at their praise and then tackled both of them, giving them a big hug.

Hikari looked up at them with her innocent and loving eyes. She gave; them a big smile and said, "Mommy, Daddy. I will alwaaayyys love you!"

When she finished those words, Sasuke and Hestia were feeling happiness on the highest level. Giving her their happiest smile, they both embraced her and said, "We love you too."

***Three days later***

Sasuke was meditating in the backyard while Hikari was taking a nap at the moment. While in deep concentration, he felt Hestia arrive home, walking towards his direction. As she stepped in the vicinity of the backyard, Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his attention to Hestia. When he saw her, she did not have her usual smile on, but had a frown instead. He instantly became concerned and walked to her.

He enveloped her in a hug and asked, "Hestia, what's wrong? Where's your smile I'm used to seeing?"

"I-I just found out some bad news…" Her frown deepened

"Tell me. What wrong?"

"It's just that Poseidon was caught having a child, even after Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact to not father anymore children. The council of Olympus is in an uproar right now and there's an even bigger divide my family." She said sadly

"I'm sensing there's more you want to say."

She sighed unhappily. "Because of Poseidon's actions, Zeus just made a law… a law that forbids gods and goddesses from interacting with humans more than a 'release'. And because of this, I have to go back to Olympus."

Sasuke froze in shock when she just finished talking. Sadness and anger filled his being and he subconsciously activated his Sharingan.

"They can't just tear you away from us! We just started our family! How dare they!" He said bitterly while tears were streaming down his face

Hestia then started to stroke his cheek to calm him down. "I know… It's unfair for him to do this to us. I don't want to leave either. But there's no other option."

Sasuke hugged her tightly, fearing that when he released her, she would disappear.

"However, I was able to find a temporary solution. Since I'm a minor god, they don't really notice me as much, so I can come and go as pleased. I should be able to come back and visit often."

Silence filled the room as they kept hugging each other. Sasuke started to have some thoughts going through his head.

'_Damn the gods! Damn Zeus and Poseidon! Curse them for splitting our family apart!' _He thought venomously

He then started to calm down as she kept stroking his cheek and they both fell in a trance.

Sasuke removed himself from the hug and faced her with a defeated look. "I-I guess that's the best we can do… for now." He said with grudging acceptance.

"At least we can keep seeing each other… It's better than being separated from you both forever." She said in a sad tone.

"When?" He asked

"What?" Wanting him to elaborate

"When are you leaving?"

She closed her eyes and said, "In a week. That's the longest I can stay before Olympus starts to send someone to investigate. I wish I could stay longer but, since I haven't been back in Olympus for a couple of months, they're starting to get suspicious."

"I see…" He said and then started to think deeply.

Sasuke had a sad small smile. "I guess for the next week, we'll spend all the time we have together before you have to leave."

***One week later***

After the depressing revelation, the Uchiha family focused most of their remaining time spending it together as a family. And most importantly, they wanted to keep Hikari happy. So during that week, they went out to the park, zoo, amusement park, and many other places. Even though that week started with sadness, it was able to end with familial happiness.

***The next day***

Unfortunately, today was the day of Hestia's forced departure from the Uchiha family. At the moment, they were all by the front door, embraced in a tight hug. As they separated from the hug, Hestia was the first to speak.

A small smile that had a hint of sadness adorned her face. "Hikari, mommy has to go to work for a while. I won't be home for a while but I will come and visit every time I can."

"Mommy, why do you have to go to work? Why do you have to leave?" Hikari said with a sad tone while thinking that her mother doesn't love her anymore.

"Mommy has to go because if I don't, the baddies will come and hurt you and daddy."

"But mommy! I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay with me and daddy! Are you leaving because you don't love me anymore?" She said while crying

Hestia quickly embraced her with a warm and loving hug. "Of course not! I will love you forever, no matter what!"

"Mommy!" She yelled as her eyes were filled with tears

As Sasuke saw this sight, he started to feel sad and angry. Sad that their family was getting separated and angry that he is powerless to do anything about it! His eyes moved towards his daughter and then his eyes soften. He then thought that he couldn't afford to be sad and angry because he had to be there for her.

Sasuke walked to both of them and joined in their embrace, enjoying their last family hug till she was able to come back. They separated from the hug and Hestia had to say a few words to Sasuke before she left.

She turned to face him and said, "Sasuke…"

Suddenly, Sasuke cupped her cheeks and gave her a deep, loving kiss. They stood there for about two minutes until they separated because of the lack of air. He started to stroke her cheek softly and said, "Just remember that I will always love you and we will always be there for you."

Tears started to spill from her eyes and she said, "I will. I will remember that forever. I love you both! I love you both so much!"

Hestia wiped the tears off her face and started to walk out of the door. As she opened the door, Sasuke asked her, "When can you visit?"

She paused a step and said, "I don't know. I'll come straight here at every opportunity I can find."

She then continued to walk but stops and turns around to say something. When she faced Sasuke and Hikari, her last words before she disappeared in a bright light was, "I love you."

When the bright light dissipated, Hestia was gone. A tear-faced Hikari quickly embraced her father for comfort and he hugged her back. Sasuke then thought of Hestia's words before she left and thought, '_I know…'_

* * *

**There will be some action on the next chapter so stay tuned!  
**


	4. Author note

Hey everyone! Sorry about there being no update for the past weeks. I've been too busy with school and there's finals coming up. So the next update should be in a week or two. I hope people didn't think I was dropping this or going on hiatus. Oh we'll, see you in the next update. Btw this will be deleted when the update comes.

~Doryuuheki


End file.
